The Best of a Bad Situation
by JustChilOut
Summary: When a freak accident leaves Olivia picking up the pieces of their lives, will a small glimmer of hope provide her with something she needs or further complicate things?
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1 - Family**

Olivia Pope seemingly had the perfect life. Seemingly. She had a good family consisting of her, her parents and her not so annoying little brother. Overall, she had a good childhood. She went to a decent school and then a top university. What was so bad about that?

All through school she had been an athlete and it wasn't just one sport she was good at. She played most sports and then sports that she hadn't played before, she picked up easily. Sport just came naturally to her. She didn't rub it in people's faces, but some still found it annoying, that she didn't even really have to try to be good.

She had always wanted to pursue her dreams of becoming a professional athlete, and football was all she'd ever wanted to take to the next level. That was her first sport and her most loved sport. The one rule that her parents had was that, she had to go to university first. Her education was just as important as her sport. So that's what she did.

"No, no, no, no..." Olivia spoke quickly as she briskly walked back to her brother and grabbed his hand before he had a chance to do something that would likely end in trouble.

"But Libs..."

"No, Mikey. We don't have time. Okay?"

"But..."

"Mikey come on, we can't be late to this."

He struggled against Olivia and managed to free his tiny hand from her grasp. When she turned to look at him he took off his small backpack and dropped it to the floor, landing in a heap by his feet.

"Mikey pick your bag up." She said trying to stay calm. They really didn't have time for this right now.

"It's too heavy." He said defiantly. "And my legs are hurt and tired."

Olivia reached down and picked his backpack up off the floor, she threw it over her shoulder then reached for his hand again, to which he willingly placed his hand into before she had to say anything.

"We're almost there now, okay?"

"Okay..."

Michael or Mikey to Olivia was just now five years old. After their parents passed away, the only family they had we're each other. Neither of their parents had any siblings, their grandparents on their mothers side had already passed away and, they never knew their fathers side of the family.

As Michael was only four at the time, he needed to be cared for and seeing as Olivia was 20, she was appointed as Michael's legal guardian. It had been almost a year since their passing and although things had been difficult they somehow managed to get through them.

They were left a large sum of money by their parents but Olivia couldn't have access to that until her 21st birthday.

Olivia was still playing football professionally which helped, it allowed her to comfortably support herself and Michael until the money was released to her, but for other reasons it still wasn't easy.

Adjustments had to be made in all aspects of their lives. For the first few months Michael refused to leave Olivia's side which meant that, he would tag along to all of her games and practice sessions. He was getting better but there were still some days that he would be feeling particularly sad. This often meant he wouldn't leave her side. For a long time he basically became her shadow, which wasn't ideal but it couldn't be helped.

"Libs. I can't walk anymore." Michael whined, slowing down again.

Olivia stopped and looked at him for a moment before deciding what needed to be done. She knelt down, took his backpack off her back and placed it back on his back, helping him to get his arms through. She then readjusted her own backpack so she was now wearing it back to front, then turned around.

"Jump on Mikey." She said smiling at him over her shoulder, waiting for him to climb onto her back for a piggyback.

Although they were almost at their gate, this would be easier. It would keep him happy for now.

"Where to Sir?" Olivia asked playfully.

"That way!" Michael exclaimed, pointing in the complete wrong direction.

"Well we will have to take the long way around, to avoid the traffic." Olivia played along, walking off in the direction they actually needed to be heading.

It was less than 5 minutes later when they reached their gate, they had a bit of a wait again but, at least Michael could sit down now.

Before their parents had passed away they had been investing in properties. They had managed to finalise the deal and payment on a small holiday villa on the east coast of Spain. Their parents had been out to view the property but Olivia and Michael hadn't. They were promised a trip but with everything that had happened, it never came to be.

Olivia had promised Michael that they would go, so when her season finished they jetted off and spent just over 3 weeks there before she needed to be back for pre-season training.

They had only been waiting by their boarding gate for about 5 minutes and she could already see that Michael was starting to drift off to sleep, and trying to sleep standing up was never a good idea, for anyone, let alone a five year old.

"C'mere Mikey."

Olivia, still in her place in the queue, sat down on the floor with her legs crossed and her back was up against a wall. She moved both of their bags so that they were beside her then patted her lap. Michael willingly crawled into it and rested his head against her shoulder, almost instantly falling asleep against her.

It had been a hectic couple of days for the both of them. They had been on an almost 3 hour long flight from Spain into England, the previous day, opting to stay in a hotel in London overnight before their next flight. But, that meant that they would have to be up early this morning. Without much sleep, they were up again and at the airport and now they were about to spend another 11 hours or so on an aeroplane. At least they would be able to get some sleep.

"Mikey come on, you need to wake up now, just for a little." Olivia spoke softly whilst rubbing her hand up and down his back, trying to rouse him from his sleepy state. She placed a gentle kiss on his forehead before standing him on his own feet.

She helped him with his bag again before finding their passports and boarding passes. She allowed him to climb onto her back as the line started to slowly move, as people started to board the plane.

Seeing as they were first class they were amongst the first to board the plane. Olivia helped Michael into his seat before helping him to strap in. Before she sat herself down she reached into his bag and pulled out his dinosaur neck pillow. Placing it around his neck she hoped that he would get some sleep.

It was almost 4 hours into the flight when Olivia woke up. She hadn't even realised that she had fallen asleep. Before she had even opened her eyes she heard Michael giggling, assuming that he was watching a film she looked over to his seat but when she opened her eyes fully he wasn't there.

"Mikey?" She asked, sitting up in her seat, trying not to panic too much. It wasn't like he could get too far.

She heard him giggle again. Standing up quickly she followed the sound of his laughter, spotting his shoes on the floor by the seat across the aisle, in front of theirs.

Olivia clambered out from her seat and moved towards him, worried about why he wasn't in his own seat.

As she approached the seats from behind, she saw his light brown curly hair flopping around.

"Michael Pope." She said trying to sound stern. She wasn't impressed that he had left his seat without her, especially when she was asleep.

"Libs!" He replied cheerfully, not taking in her mood.

"Mikey what are you doing over here?" Stern voice affect gone. She knew she wouldn't be able to keep it up, no matter how mad at him she was.

"We're playing. Look at the pictures."

It was only then that she noticed his backpack open on his current seat, his small box of wax crayons and the various coloured sticky notes everywhere. Not only that but, also the stranger he was sat next to.

"I'm so sorry." She said instantly as she glanced up. "I hope he didn't bother you too much?"

It wasn't until she looked up for a second time that she really saw the young man. He didn't seem much older than she was and he was gorgeous. He had the most perfect looking tanned skin with, light brown venturing in dirty blonde hair. His hair was shorter at the sides than it was on top, with wild untamed curls flowing freely and his eyes. They were the most dazzling shade of blue she had ever seen. She mentally shook herself out of it, looking back down at Michael trying to remain focused on him rather than the stranger he was sat next to. Until he began to speak

"He was no trouble at all." He said looking Olivia directly in the eye.

"I'm sorry again, Mikey come on. Time to go."

Michael groaned in protest. "Please can I stay with Fitzy for a bit longer?"

"No, come on Mikey let's leave... Fitzy," she said unsure that, that was his actual name, "in peace. I'm sure he could do with a break from you."

Michael looked sad but it wouldn't be fair to leave him with this stranger. He definitely hadn't signed up for this. And that was just it, he was a stranger. She didn't know him, so there's no chance she was about to leave her little brother with a strange man. No matter how much he pleaded.

Fitz watched as Olivia helped the small boy out of the chair. Once he was out Fitz looked up towards the two of them offering them both a small smile.

Fitz turned his head to watch them both walk the extremely short distance back to their seats. That's when he noticed Michael looking back at him over the mysterious woman shoulder. Who was she to him?

Fitz smiled one last time before turning back in his seat.

A short while later, Olivia was woken by an announcement which was asking all passengers to return to their seats for their final descent. She was just waking up again to make sure Michael was strapped in properly when she realised he wasn't in his seat again. Immediately her eyes flew open, for the second time that flight, and she began to scan the area looking for him. Just as she was about to get out of here soon she heard the same voice from earlier on. That same very distinctive voice.

"Here?" Fitz asked as he pointed to the seat next to Olivia.

When Michael nodded his head, Fitz lifted him onto the seat and tightened the belt around his small body. As he straightened up, he ruffled his hair then looked across at Olivia.

"Hi."

"Hi." Olivia replied, relaxing a tiny bit, she was grateful but furious with her disobedient brother.

Michael wouldn't look at her which showed he knew that he was going to be in trouble.

"Don't forget Rexy." Fitz said as he handed Michael back his favourite teddy. She watched intently, at the interaction between the two of them.

"Thank you." Olivia said not really knowing what else to say, "I'm so sorry… again."

"It's ok, really. He's a good kid." Fitz replied smiling at her.

Before Fitz had a chance to say anything more, one of the flight attendants was ushering him back to his seat.

The last Olivia saw of Fitz was him smiling from over his shoulder at her, on his way back to his own seat.

* * *

1 month later

Olivia was now back in full swing. She was currently in the middle of pre-season training with her team. This was a crucial stage of the year for her. She was walking through the halls, of the training centre, heading for the field when she was stopped.

Things had been going well. Well as well as they could be really. That was until Abby opened her mouth.

"Hey Liv... How's everything going? It's coming up for a year isn't it, your mom and dad. If you need any time or anything, just let me know."

She hadn't realised that Michael was behind her until she heard him cry and then she felt really guilty.

"Liv I'm sorry. I didn't know."

"It's okay Abby."

What else could she really say? It was an honest mistake. It's not like she went out of her way to upset Michael.

"Hey Mike. I'm sorry, I didn't mean to upset you." Abby tried, crouching down beside him, but he turned away from her.

Abby was Olivia's best friend on the team. She was a little bit older than her and had a tendency to be quite blunt but when Olivia joined the team she instantly took her under her wing, from there the friendship grew. Abby had just also been made captain of the team which Olivia thought she more than deserved.

Just as Abby was about to speak again they heard another voice.

"Whelan! Out onto the pitch. Training is starting."

"Yes Coach." She said jogging the remaining distance to the back exit, without looking back.

"Hey kid." Cyrus stopped in front of Olivia. He saw an upset Michael clinging to her side and he didn't even have to ask what it was about. He knew.

"Hey Cy." Olivia said, she sounded exhausted and he truly felt sorry for her.

She was dealing with so much at such a young age. Between her training and trying to entertain a five year old during the summer, she had her plate full.

"Hey Mike, do you want to hang out with me for a bit today?" Cyrus tried, although he could allow Olivia to just take him home, he knew that she needed a bit of a break, even if it was just for training.

Cyrus had been a close family friend for years. He had moved to the area when Olivia was playing youth football, and he had coached their team. Although he was qualified to coach professionally he wanted a change, plus at the time there wasn't a job going that he really wanted.

He had coached the team Olivia played on for 4 years leading them to victory every season. He got train and coach Olivia, and each year he would see her improve. He knew she had something special about her as soon as he saw her play.

After four years he applied to coach the professional women's team in California. He and Olivia's father had become close friends and kept in contact, basically becoming an uncle figure to her.

When she was old enough, he was determined to get her to sign for his team. He knew there would be competition for her, and he wasn't wrong. She was the type of player that could change a game in an instant. She was a hard worker too, she would do everything asked of her and more without complaint. Olivia was the type of player every manager wanted in their team, and he was lucky enough to get her.

"Cy, he's really bad today. I think I'm going to have to miss training today but I'll make up for it, I promise."

"Don't worry about that Liv." He said not wanting to add more to her plate.

He looked back down at Michael, who was now clinging to Olivia's leg, and held his hand. When Michael didn't even look up, or acknowledge the contact he knew that it was time for him to be taken home.

"Do you need anything?" Cyrus asked, he felt completely helpless.

"Just my bag, if you wouldn't mind?"

It wasn't what he meant, but he'd get her bag for her. About 5 minutes later Cyrus returned holding Olivia's bag out to her, watching as she was crouched down trying to comfort Michael.

"I'll see you tomorrow. If he's not up for it just let me know. Okay?" He kissed her cheek and gave her a slight hug before letting them go.

"Thanks Cy."

She watched Cyrus walk away before she crouched down in front of Michael again.

"Hey Mikey... What do you say, we go home, huh?"

"I miss mommy." He sobbed as he fell forwards into her, attempting to wrap his small arms around her neck.

She held him for a minute, placed her bag over her shoulder then stood up, still holding onto him, as he wrapped his legs around her body.

"I know. I do too." Olivia sadly whispered into his ear as she began to walk towards the exit.

It was so hard for her to say those words out loud, whilst trying not to break down herself. She knew she had to be strong for him. When she felt a lone tear escape she knew it was time to leave, so they could both get home.

She made it out to the car park and was trying to balance Michael on her hip whilst looking through her bag for her car keys. She wasn't paying too much attention to where she was going, and then all of a sudden she collided with something or rather someone.

"I'm so sorry." She said quickly, placing Michael on his feet. He held onto her left hand, leaning into her side and was still sniffling but wasn't crying as much as he had been.

"It's my fault, I should have been looking." The stranger said picking his phone up off the floor.

"Fitzy?" Michael said looking up at the stranger.

Fitz looked up when he heard that name. Only one person had called him that. That couldn't really be them could it?

"Hi." Fitz said as he looked at Olivia. "Hey bud, you okay?" He said squatting down noticing his tear stained cheeks in the process.

"I miss my mommy." He cried again.

"Well are you now going to see her?" Fitz said not understanding.

"No... She's with daddy and the angels. It just me and my sister Libs, she looks after me now." He said cuddling into Olivia's side even further.

That was the first time she had ever heard him tell someone about their parents, and it brought a tear to her eye. Hearing someone so young, so innocent talk about the loss of their parents was heartbreaking.

"I'm sorry." Fitz said talking to Michael but looking at Olivia. "I didn't..."

"It's fine, Fitzy?"

"Fitz."

"Fitz." She repeated, looking at him.

"Libs?" He questioned her name just like she did to him. His sister, he thought to himself finally knowing a little more about who she was.

"Olivia... And you already know,"

"Mikey. Yeah, we've met." He chuckled, smiling at the young boy.

That shocked her too; he hasn't let anyone call him Mikey since his parent's accident, except Olivia. So when she heard Fitz say it, it threw her a little.

She watched as Fitz started to talk to Michael again. "Hey Mikey. I know you're feeling sad but, I sometimes feel sad too."

"Really?" Michael sniffled before unwrapping himself from his sister to look at Fitz, tears still running down his face.

"Yeah... Do you know what I do when I'm sad?"

Michael didn't say anything, instead he shook his head 'no'.

"I get ice cream. Lots and lots of ice cream. How about if I show you where the best ice cream is, I mean if that's okay with your sister."

Michael looked up at Olivia almost pleading with his eyes.

"Okay." Olivia said, almost willing to try anything to make him feel a bit better. It was going to be a rough week.

"Come on then little man. To the ice cream!" He shouted playfully hoping to make Michael smile.

Michael practically threw himself into Fitz' arms which was a bit of a shock for him but he rolled with it. When it was clear that he wanted to be carried Fitz obliged, picking him up effortlessly and placing Michael on his shoulders.

As he began to walk towards his car he noticed that Olivia wasn't walking with them. He turned to see where she was and was met with her smile.

She didn't know who Fitz was but Michael was already comfortable with him, and that said a lot. He seemed kind and caring and genuine but she wanted to err on the side of caution until she knew him a bit better. It was only logical right?

What she was currently looking at though was adorable. It seemed so natural. Michael was sat on Fitz' shoulders, with his hands in his hair, holding on. It was like they had known each other for years instead of a matter of hours.

"We can take my car and I can drop you back here when we're done." Fitz said looking back at Olivia. "Or yours." Fitz suggested when she didn't reply.

* * *

**AN: So this idea has been floating around in my head for a while but I wasn't sure what I wanted to do with it, I don't want to ramble on too much so just let me know what you think.**


	2. Chapter 2

(AN: in case any of you wondered it is football as in soccer, habit I guess.)

* * *

**Chapter 2 - Colours and Flavours**

10 minutes after meeting Fitz for the second time, the three of them were sat in a huge ice cream parlour. Michael was in awe of the amount of ice cream in the shop, so much so that he wasn't paying any attention to anything Olivia was saying.

They had found a booth to sit in which was towards the back of the shop, Olivia was sat one side whilst Fitz and Michael were sat the other.

"Hey Mikey." Fitz said drawing his eyes away from Olivia.

"Mikey..." Olivia said when he didn't respond to Fitz.

Michael turned to face Fitz with the biggest smile plastered across his face.

"What would like? You can have anything you want." Fitz said smiling back at him.

"Anything?" He wondered.

"Anything. Why don't we go look at all the flavours?" Fitz said, thinking it would be easier for him to choose that way.

"Yeah!" Michael practically jumped from his seat in excitement, racing to where Fitz stood.

When Fitz saw Olivia move to get up he stopped her, she seemed like she could do with a break, so he offered to take Michael to choose his treat and besides, she would still be able to see them from where she sat.

She didn't fancy any ice cream, so she tried to just relax. Even if it was only going to be for a few minutes.

"Not too much Mikey..." Olivia called after the pair started to walk off, she saw Fitz turn around and mischievously grin at her as they walked away, before slumping against the back of her seat.

From her slouched position, she watched them walking to the display counters. Michael was holding Fitz' hand as he skipped across the tiled floor, it was as if he known him his whole life and that scared Olivia. It scared her that he could become so attached to someone that they didn't even really know. What if Fitz was just being kind, she didn't know him or know what he wanted. Heck, she didn't even know his last name let alone why he was being so nice to them. This could all end, as quickly as it started and she didn't know if Michael could cope with another loss at the moment.

Before she knew what had happened, Fitz was helping Michael back into his seat, letting him slide in first so he was up against the wall. Fitz had caught Olivia daydreaming but he didn't know what to say. Instead he focussed on the two giant frozen deserts in his hands, once Michael was settled he placed the ice cream on the table, watching as his eyes lit up.

It was crazy really, he had regretted not getting her number, or even a proper name a month ago on the plane and had been thinking about her since. He wasn't going to let her slip away again.

"Hi..." Olivia said nervously, not really knowing what to say to Fitz.

Whilst Fitz had been watching Michael, Olivia had been intently watching Fitz.

She suddenly looked away from Fitz towards Michael and her jaw dropped. His bowl of ice cream was almost bigger than him.

"Michael."

Michael looked up over his bowl innocently, his eyes wide. He knew he had been told not too much but there were so many different flavours. He couldn't choose just one.

"Fitzy said..."

"Did he?" She said glaring at Fitz.

"Well if you're sick, Fitzy will be clearing it up." She said playfully but secretly hoping he wouldn't be sick, she didn't know if she would be able to deal with that tonight. She was already worn out just from the morning they'd had.

"Deal!" Michael said excitedly, smiling at Fitz .

Fitz wasn't sure what he had just been dragged into but, if it meant he would be able to spend more time with her, he would happily clean up some sick. It was a small price to pay.

He didn't know what it was about her. He wouldn't go so far as to say he was in love but, he wouldn't rule it out. She certainly seemed like someone he could love. But for now, she was essentially a stranger. Although he didn't know her, he was slowly learning and everything he'd learnt so far just impressed him more.

"So... How have you been, since the flight?" Fitz knew that, that question seemed a bit odd. Perhaps even a little awkward but... Well come to think about it, he really didn't have an excuse.

"Not too bad, we got back into the swing of things pretty quick. I started pre-season training and Mikey is easy to please, most of the time, so we find fun things to do most days to fill the time."

She looked at Michael again who was in his own little world. Well him and his ice cream, which was gradually covering his small face. She glanced back up at Fitz to finding him staring straight at her.

"Training?" He said after clearing his throat, realising he'd been caught staring.

"Yeah. I play football professionally."

"Really?" It wasn't judgemental, his response, it was more in awe.

"Yeah..." She replied quietly not wanting to boast about it.

As she looked down she saw Fitz slide his left hand across the top of the table. He placed it on top of hers and squeezed gently.

"Hey... That's incredible you know?" he said silencing pleading that she would look up at him.

She really didn't want to have the conversation that usually followed. When people asked her about football and how she got into it. It was a heavy, and quite frankly a sore subject for her to discuss with someone she didn't know. So she changed the subject.

"What about you Fitz? What do you do, when you're not knocking into strangers?" She joked.

"I erm... Am going to… I'm finishing off school."

She smirked at him. "You're not sure?"

He chuckled, looking at her. "I, well I. I've been travelling recently, I'm supposed to have a year left at school and my plan is to go back and finish. I was sort of having a minor crisis of sorts."

"Oh... What about?"

"Well... I've seen and done some amazing things whilst travelling. And some of the places I've seen were incredible." He smiled to himself reminiscing.

"So where's the problem?"

"I sometimes find myself wondering if I'm missing out on things. If there's more to life, more than just university and finding a career."

"Libs..." Michael interrupted, oblivious to their conversation.

"Yeah Mikey?" She subtly moved her hands from under Fitz', she didn't want Michael to see them.

Michael knelt in his seat to lean over the table, motioning for Olivia to meet him halfway.

"What's up?" She asked when she was closer to him.

"I need a number 1." He spoke in his normal voice.

Fitz couldn't help but smile at them. Michael's whisper wasn't exactly a whisper but it was very cute.

Olivia had taught Michael to use the numbers for indicating if he needed the loo. Mainly because she was fed up of being embarrassed by him, when he announced what he needed to the world.

"Okay, come on then." Olivia was about to stand up when Michael started to talk again.

"No! I'm a big boy now!" He didn't shout, he was just firm.

"Okay..." She was happy to let him test his independence.

"Ready to fly kid?" Fitz asked as he held him under his arms. Once Michael nodded, he effortlessly lifted him over himself and placed him back on the floor.

They watched him plod to the toilets, making sure he was okay. Olivia glanced at her watch to see that it was almost 2pm, they still had plenty of time.

Seeing as Michael wasn't around, Fitz saw his opportunity to talk to Olivia alone.

"So I was wondering if you wanted to do something today. After we're finished here of course. I'd love to spend some more time with you..."

"I'd love to but, I can't leave Mikey."

"He can come too." He was praying that she would agree to it.

* * *

"Can Fitzy stay for dinner... Please!?" Michael begged as they pulled up alongside Fitz' car, after an exhausting afternoon.

After Olivia had agreed, Fitz directed them to a fun fair. They spent hours going on the rides whilst getting to know each other more. Fitz had won a giant dinosaur teddy which he had given to a very excitable five year old.

"Fitz may want to go home Mikey." Olivia said not wanting Fitz to feel like he has to stay with them for longer.

"Please Fitzy. Please..."

Fitz looked at Olivia, to see if she was okay with it before he said anything. Once she nodded her head in agreement he smile sweetly at her.

"How about, you follow me back to our house?"

"Sure." Fitz nodded his head.

Within 15 minutes Olivia was pulling up outside the house. She watched Fitz park his car then went to help Michael out, she quickly grabbed his new dinosaur toy. Before she had a chance to move any further, she felt Fitz taking the dinosaur from her. She smiled at him appreciatively then grabbed her training bag.

Fitz waited to follow her into the house. Once inside he set the dinosaur down in the foyer, not really knowing where to put it.

"This way!" Michael shouted as he grabbed his hand.

Fitz happily let him lead him through the house, stopping in various places to point things out.

In the meantime Olivia had decided to call through for a pizza instead of having to cook anything. It wasn't until she went to find Fitz to see what he liked that she overheard Michael talking.

"That's my mommy and daddy. Up there." Michael said pointing towards some family photos. "Libs said that they're with the angels now though. Are your mommy and daddy with the angels Fitzy?"

"No they're not buddy."

"How come my mommy and daddy are then?" He began to cry as Olivia silently walked into the room behind them.

Fitz didn't know what to do so he just picked Michael up and allowed him to cry into his chest. As he looked across the room he could see that Olivia was quietly crying too.

When she noticed him looking, she quickly left to compose herself. She knew it was tough but watching Michael break down like that was killing her. Every time it seemed to hurt that little bit more and she felt like she could do nothing to help him, she couldn't even help herself.

She hadn't realised that Fitz had followed her out from the hallway and into the living room, she watched as he placed a sleepy Michael on the couch then slowly walked towards her.

"Are you okay?" He asked as he reached for her hands. After he'd asked he realised that was a a really dumb question to ask.

"Yeah... It's hard to watch him so upset." She felt a tear roll down her cheek. It was times like this, when she felt helpless, and she felt bad, like she wasn't doing enough for him.

"I know but, you're doing your best. He'll just need time."

Olivia quickly wiped her tear off her face and went to turn for the phone.

"Hey... C'mere." Fitz pulled her in for a hug.

In normal circumstances Olivia was used to the people that would flee. Just seeing how much baggage she had was enough to scare people away forever. But not Fitz. There was something about him. Something different. Something good. At least she hoped.

Before either of them knew what they were really doing their lips connected. It was short but gentle and sweet. Just as soon as it started it stopped. Fitz caressed her face before lowering his head slowly, and meeting her lips again.

Once Olivia realised what had happened, so lightly pushed Fitz away. She quickly looked towards Michael to see if he had seen anything, but thankfully he was still facing the other way.

"I'm sorry," Fitz quickly spoke, as he stepped back, trying to gauge her reaction.

That's when she snapped her head back to look at Fitz, she hadn't meant to push him away like she did, she just panicked a little. She tried to speak, she was ready – mouth open, but no words came out.

"Hey it's ok, I understand." Fitz said trying to reassure her.

He was about to turn away from her, when she reached out to him. She placed her hand into his, and pulled him back towards her, so they were millimetres apart again.

"I didn't mean it like that, it's just I'm not used to this. Ugh that's not what I meant. It's just I don't want Michael to get hurt again."

"It's okay Liv, really."

"I like you Fitz but, is it ok… can we just go slowly, like really slowly, just for now?"


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3 - "Good Friends"**

"Mikey come on."

"No!" He screamed at her.

She knew that she should have pulled him up on his behaviour but she didn't have the energy. Not right now anyway. She was beyond tired already.

It had been a week, since her and Fitz kissed and three days since Michael had last seen Fitz, and whilst she and him talked a lot over the phone, they hadn't seen each other in person much.

"Mikey I can't do this today. We need to leave."

"I don't want to. I want to stay here."

"Mikey you can't. You're not big enough yet."

Michael was purposely being difficult and Olivia knew it. It had all stemmed from a petty argument they'd had before breakfast.

Michael had walked out of his room carrying his giant dinosaur from Fitz, which had been named Giant Rex or G-Rex for short, when she told him that he couldn't take it to her training this morning, that had caused this back and forth to start. Thinking back now, would it'd have been easier to put it in the car for him?

"I hate you!" He cried, running from the kitchen and back into his room.

Olivia was going to go after him when she heard her phone ringing. Perfect. She didn't bother to look down at her phone, she just quickly answered it.

"What?!" she angrily spat, projecting her anger and annoyance onto who ever had the misfortune to be calling.

"Is everything okay?" Fitz asked, wondering why she was this worked up so early in the morning.

"Sorry."

Fitz waited for her, he wanted to give her a chance to carry on if she wanted to.

Olivia let out a big sigh before she spoke again.

"Michael is just being difficult this morning and I can't be late to training today."

Fitz couldn't help but notice how stressed she seemed.

"What happened?"

"He doesn't want to leave. He's currently hiding in his room."

"How about this... I'll come pick you both up. I can drop you off at practice then I'll hang out with Mikey for a few hours. Hmm..."

"No... I mean you don't have to do that," she knew in the long run that him coming wouldn't help. He won't always be there to help but right now she is desperate.

"I want to Liv." He cut her off before she tried to talk her way out of it.

"No, you're probably busy."

"I'm not, look I've already left. I'll be there in 5."

"Fitz..."

"I'll see you in 5."

And with that he hung up. He was on his way to the gym but that wasn't as important, was it? He could miss one day.

True to his word, Olivia heard a knock on the door 5 minutes later.

She opened the door to him and he instantly wrapped his arms around her. He lightly her cheek before drawing her into himself.

"Hi I'm sorry for snapping at you." Olivia whispered leaning into him.

"You don't have to apologise again."

A few seconds had passed before Fitz spoke again. "Where is he?" He asked looking over her head for Michael.

"He's refusing to come out from under his bed covers. He wanted to take G-Rex and I told him he couldn't."

"Okay... hey," he lifted her chin so he could see her properly, "you're doing your best."

He separated from her but held her hand as he walked to Michael's room.

"Hey Mikey," he called as he sat on the edge of his bed. "Are you coming out?"

"Is Libs there?"

Fitz looked to Olivia, who was stood in the doorway and watched her shake her head.

"Nope."

Olivia pulled the door closed a little, she watched as Michael peeped out from under the covers. He saw that it was clear and clambered out with just his underwear on. Once he was completely free he climbed onto Fitz' lap and hugged him tightly.

"I don't like Libs anymore."

"I don't think that's true." Fitz said, hugging him back.

"No..."

"Well, we need to leave soon. I'm going to drive Liv to practice then you and I are going to hang out for a bit. What do you think?"

"Really?"

"Really."

"Libs won't let me. I was mean. I shouted at her."

"Well I've already asked her but I think you need to say something to her first though."

Michael slightly nodded his head understanding what Fitz was saying, then waited as Fitz called Olivia into the room.

"What are you wearing today?" Fitz asked as Olivia walked into the room, stopping to sit beside them both.

"This," Michael pointed to his pile of clothes that he had earlier stripped off.

"Come on then." Fitz started to help untangle his clothes as Michael was getting dressed again.

Olivia stood and watched their interaction, it was so nice to see Michael back to his normal self.

Once he was fully dressed he turned to face Olivia.

"I'm sorry Libs."

"It's okay Mikey." She replied reaching out to him to hug him. She was just happy that he was back to his happy self, even if it was just momentarily.

* * *

Fitz pulled up at 9.50am, he stopped the car outside of the training ground so Olivia could jump out. She wasn't as early as she had wanted to be, but at least she wasn't late.

As she unbuckled she turned to face Michael, in the back seat. She kissed her hand then placed it on his leg.

"Love you Mikey."

"Love you Libs." He replied sweetly.

Olivia turned back to face Fitz, she placed her hand on his forearm and studied his face for a moment.

"Thank you."

"No worries Liv, I'll see you in a couple of hours. Then maybe we can go for lunch?"

"Sure. Have fun."

Before she had a chance to leave the car, Fitz turned in his seat to face her. He caressed her cheek with his left hand and leaned in for a kiss.

Olivia was unsure how involved they should get, she didn't want Michael to get too attached just in case, but it was already too late for that. He was attached.

She kissed him back, it was short and sweet. Fitz was still holding her face and was about to say something when they were interrupted.

"Ugghh! Yucky!"

They couldn't help but laugh and pull away from each other because of Michael's groaning coming from the back seat.

"Bye Livvie." Fitz chuckled as he looked from Michael, in the backseat, to Olivia just getting out of the car.

* * *

After they finishing waving as Olivia left, Fitz looked at Michael in his rear view mirror.

"What do you want to do today then?" He asked watching his face screw up in confusion.

"What can we do?"

"Anything you want..."

"Can we go to the park first?" Michael asked excitedly.

"Sure bud."

20 minutes late Fitz was parking and helping Michael out of his car. He flipped the front seat forward to reach into the back, effortlessly lifting him out. He placed him on his feet next to the car, and then locked the doors before holding his hand.

They crossed the road hand in hand, once they reached the park Fitz let him run off to play, making sure to keep a close eye on him.

It wasn't long before Michael became bored and wanted Fitz to play with him. They made up imaginary games ranging from being zoo animals to fighting monsters.

After about 40 minutes Michael was completely worn out. Fitz let the tired little boy climb onto his back for the short distance back to his car.

Once they were safely back in the car, Fitz took Michael to get a drink. Whilst they were in the shop Michael saw someone that he knew. That raised some questions.

"Huck!" Michael shouted, tugging forwards on Fitz' hand to get him to move quicker, eventually letting go to run to Huck.

"Hey Mike!" Huck looked around. He couldn't see Olivia anywhere, maybe he had missed her. Or perhaps she was on the next aisle. It wasn't unusual for Michael to wonder.

Michael ran up to Huck then offered his hand to him for a high five.

"Where's Liv, Mike?"

"She's not here."

"What do you mean? How did you get here?" He asked, worried about him being alone.

"Fitzy brought me."

"Who?" He had never heard of a Fitzy before.

Huck watched as Michael ran back towards a man, when he was close enough he jumped, and this person caught him, lifting him up to hold him.

Fitz carried on walking forwards, carrying Michael, towards the stranger he had been talking to.

"Fitzy..." Michael said as he sat in Fitz' arms.

Huck stared at him, he didn't even recognise the man. How did he know them and why was Michael so comfortable with him?

"Where's Olivia?"

"Libs is training, but I went to the park with Fitzy instead."

"Does Liv know?"

Fitz didn't like whatever this person was trying to get at. He tightened his arms around Michael a little, protectively.

"Of course she knows." Fitz snapped.

"So you won't mind if I call her?" Huck said taking his phone out of his pocket.

"Go for it."

Huck knew she wouldn't have her phone on her but, he could phone the centre directly. That way he would eventually get through to her.

He waited on the line, and they reluctantly agreed to get someone for him to talk to, which ended up being Cyrus to his delight.

It wasn't long before he heard an out of breath Olivia on the other end.

"Hey Huck what's up? Cy said it was important."

"Do you know a Fitzy?"

Olivia couldn't help but smile down the phone. How had Fitz and Huck managed to meet each other?

"Yeah I do Huck, he's out with Michael currently."

"Yeah... I know." He said displeasingly.

Huck took a few steps away from Fitz and Michael to talk to Olivia more privately.

"Liv, how do you know this guy? How long have you known this guy?"

"Huck calm down. Fitz is... Fitz is a good one, he's kind and caring and he dotes on Michael. You know what the others were like."

"Liv, I..."

"No Huck." She cut him off. "He isn't like them. He's different."

She didn't know how she knew, but she did. It was a nice feeling, to have someone that truly cared. Yeah she had people that cared about her, but not like this. Not on such a personal level.

"Look, Liv..."

"Huck! I don't want to hear it. Play nice and I'll talk to you later about it."

"Okay."

As Huck put his phone away he made his way back to Fitz. He took him in again as he walked. What was it about him? As he got closer he could hear the conversation between him and Michael.

"Fitzy are we in trouble?"

"No Mikey, why would you think that?"

"Huck phoned Libs."

"Well we are going to pick Liv up soon, so we can ask her then. But, you're not in trouble Mikey I promise."

Mikey? Huck wondered, he didn't let anyone call him that except Olivia.

He cleared his throat to let them know he was there, as they turned he offered his hand for Fitz to shake.

"I'm sorry man, I just didn't recognise you. I'm Huck."

"Fitz." Fitz replied, not really wanting to spend much longer talking to him. He was about to make some excuse but was beaten to it. It seemed as if Huck felt the same way.

"Well I need to go so, maybe I'll see you around."

Fitz didn't reply instead he lowered Michael to the floor, and then squatted so he could jump onto his back, for his favourite ride.

* * *

As Olivia handed the phone back to the secretary, she turned to see Cyrus staring at her.

"Who's Fitz?"

"How long have you been standing there?" She asked purposely avoiding his question.

"Long enough. Where's Mike today? I'm assuming he isn't with Huck."

When Olivia just stared at him without saying anything, he knew what he'd thought was in fact true.

"Olivia. Where is he?"

Olivia looked down at her watch, trying to think of way to get away.

"I should probably leave, everybody else has already left" She started to walk past Cyrus but he gently grabbed her arm and pulled her into the closest room.

"Oh no you don't."

"Cy can we not. Mikey is fine."

"That's not what I asked Olivia."

After a brief staring match, Olivia knew there was no way to get out of this conversation. Reluctantly she answered Cyrus' questions.

"Fine he's with Fitz." She raised her voice becoming frustrated. Why was everybody suddenly questioning her?

"Olivia."

"Cy I trust him? I really do. You should see him with Mikey... You should see them together. Look he'll be outside if you want to meet him.

"Bring him in. I'll be in my office."

He was angry with Olivia, he thought that she was being reckless. How could she leave Michael? Whatever this thing was and whoever this Fitz was, she couldn't have known him long. What was she thinking?

* * *

As Fitz and Michael parked the car at the training centre they looked around for Olivia, she must be finished just yet Fitz thought to himself, before checking the time.

"Fitzy can I drive?"

"Sure, jump through."

Fitz watched as Michael unbuckled, then climb carefully through his car. He lumped himself down on Fitz' lap, without a care in the world, and held onto the steering wheel, pretending to drive.

As Michael sat playing, Fitz couldn't help but notice how much enjoyment the little boy was getting from his pretend driving.

As he spun the wheel around he made a loud screeching sound, like you would hear if a car was racing.

They were so wrapped up in their game that they hadn't noticed Olivia walking towards the car. As the door opened both of their heads shot round to meet her gaze.

"I didn't know you could drive Mikey."

She said peering into the car as she attempted a smile, but Fitz could tell that something was bothering her.

"Fitzy is teaching me!"

"That's good, it looks fun."

"Yeah!"

As Michael turned away to carry on playing, Olivia looked at Fitz.

"Can we talk?"

Fitz silently got out of the car and left Michael in the driving seat. He took his keys but left him with a carton of apple juice.

"Here you go bud."

He got Michael to sit back in the seat to drink his drink, and then walked round the car to greet Olivia.

He wrapped his arms around her tiny frame and held her close. Once he felt the tension leave, and her relax into him he pulled back slightly to look at her.

Olivia reached up with her left hand and gently placed it on the side of his neck. She pulled him towards her and softly put her lips to his.

Fitz slipped his hands down her body until they landed on her hips. It didn't take him too long to reciprocate the kiss. He pulled her into him and let his lips merge with her, he let her set the pace. Taking his cues from her.

She disconnected their lips and fell back into his chest. She really just wanted to go home and relax in a steaming hot bath, today had been a tough session and having to introduce Fitz to Cyrus on top of that. Well that was enough to tip her over the edge.

She didn't mind introducing them but she didn't exactly know how to. What would she say? This is Fitz, we met about a while back but bumped into each other again about a week ago. By the way we kiss and I left Mikey with him today but, we haven't necessarily defined what we are to each other.

Even without giving Cyrus an explanation she knew he would ask questions, a lot of questions.

"What happened today? Are you okay?" Fitz asked sincerely.

She nodded her head against his chest then stepped back.

"Thank you for taking Mikey, he seems happy. I hope he was okay." She said glancing at Michael, he had finished his juice and had gone back to playing with the steering wheel.

"He was fine Liv."

A moment of silence passed between them.

"What did you want to talk about?"

"I was wondering. Well more like told to, introduce you to someone. He is sort of like an uncle to me, he was close friends with my Father. After he found out about you, he said he wanted to meet you. Except what are we? We haven't exactly defined that yet."

"Liv..."

"I mean, are we just good friends..."

Fitz cut her off. He could tell that this was something that was bothering her and whoever this person was, was important to her.

"Livvie. I would love for you to be my girlfriend, if you want to. If not we can just be good friends." He smiled at her, hoping to reassure her. He wasn't about to push her into something, if she wasn't ready or didn't want to.

"I don't want to be just good friends Fitz but we haven't really known each other for that long. I also don't want to risk Michael potentially being hurt down the road. I'm not sure he could take that again, not with you. Not now."

"I'm not going to hurt you Liv, either of you. I promise."

"You can't promise that Fitz. Nobody can make that promise."

"I can and I'm going to prove it to you, to you both."

"Okay..."

"So where's this person?"

"In his office, in there." Olivia said pointing behind herself.

Olivia moved from in front of Fitz so she could get Michael out of the car. Fitz turned watching her movements.

"Come on Mikey." Olivia said lifting him out of the car.

"Libs? Are you mad at Fitzy?"

That confused her. She looked up at Fitz who shrugged his shoulders, not knowing what he was on about.

"Why would you ask that?" She asked, crouching down so she was at his level.

"Huck was mad at Fitzy."

Now she understood. He had obviously picked up on something earlier.

"No... I'm not mad at Fitz."

"Are you mad at me?" He asked, almost on the verge of tears, averting his eyes from her gaze.

"No. Why would I be mad at you Mikey?"

She watched as Michael shrugged his shoulders, he was obviously upset about something but she didn't know what. Or why?

"Huck was..." He mumbled just loud enough for her to hear.

Olivia decided that she would have to speak to Huck about that too. She pulled Michael in for a hug, before softly assuring him that no one was angry with him and he wasn't in any trouble.

As Olivia went to stand back up, she could feel Michael still holding on. She could also feel her body aching. She knew he wanted to be carried but she didn't know if physically, she would be able to, at the moment.

She looked up at Fitz and it was like he had read her mind. In actual fact, he just saw how tired she looked.

"Hey bud, how about we give Liv a break. She must be tired."

Fitz went to separate Michael from Olivia, and she really hoped that he wouldn't play up. To her surprise, without any fuss at all, Michael went into Fitz arms to be carried. He got him settled and Michael was resting his head on Fitz' shoulder. Fitz then offered Olivia his hand and she automatically placed her hand into his.

They began to walk back towards the centre. All they had to do now was get through what was bound to be an interrogation from Cyrus. She didn't know if she was ready for this, there was a reason she hadn't told Cyrus about Fitz and this was it. After what had happened before, she knew he would be more protective of her.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4 - Help**

As Olivia led the way through the ground floor of the training centre, they passed numerous offices and training rooms.

Fitz had never set foot in a place like it. He couldn't help but take everything in. Lining the walls there was display after display, showing everything from past and present players to championship wins.

Olivia came to stop in front of a door. Fitz took a quick look at the name engraved on to the door; to be honest he didn't really know what to think. He didn't recognise the name.

"Ready?" Olivia asked, gently squeezing his hand with hers.

He nodded his head as Olivia knocked on the door.

"Come in!"

"Hey Cy." Olivia said poking her head through as she opened door.

Olivia walked fully into the room, still holding Fitz' hand. They stopped in front of his desk and watched as Cyrus stood and walked slowly towards them.

When Fitz saw Cyrus approaching him with his hand out to shake, he placed Michael back on the floor. He didn't have enough hands for all three of them.

"Fitzy..." Michael whined, reaching for him.

"Hang on bud." Fitz replied quickly ruffling Michael's curls.

As Fitz reached out to shake Cyrus hand and introduce himself, he felt Michael squeeze his small body between himself and Olivia.

"Fitz this is Cyrus Beene, my coach slash uncle. And Cy, this Fitzgerald Grant my boyfriend." Olivia smiled up at Fitz after she'd introduced them to each other.

"Nice to meet you." Fitz said shaking hands with Cyrus.

"Please sit down." Cyrus motioned to the two seats that sat in front of his desk.

Olivia ran her hand along Fitz' forearm, and then moved to sit in one of the chairs. Fitz turned Michael to follow his sister then moved himself.

"Mikey." Olivia said reaching out to him, ready to put him on her lap, she could tell that he was starting to get tired.

"No... I want Fitzy." He whined stepping closer to Fitz.

Olivia connected her eyes with Fitz, silently asking if he was okay with it. She didn't want him to feel like he had to entertain Michael's wants.

"Come on then Mikey." Fitz placed his arms under Michaels and lifted him onto his lap.

Michael sat with his back against Fitz' chest, and his legs dangling either side of Fitz' legs. Once he was comfortable Fitz gave him his car keys to fiddle with, whilst they talked.

* * *

"Fitzgerald was it?" Cyrus asked studying the young man sat in front of him.

Cyrus had to admit, he was good looking and Michael already seemed attached to him. It made him wonder how long Olivia had known him, and more importantly, why she hadn't said anything.

"Yes Sir."

"I have to be honest; Olivia hasn't told me anything about you. So why don't you tell me a bit about yourself."

To say that the whole conversation was a bit awkward was a huge understatement. It was sounding more like a job interview than, two people meeting for the first time.

"Cy..."

"It's okay Liv." Fitz said reaching out to rest his hand on her knee. He had nothing to hide.

Olivia looked down at his hand and placed her hand on top. She couldn't be sure if Cyrus could see their hands or not. If didn't matter to her either way.

"Well my name is Fitzgerald Grant, but most people call me Fitz. Except for little man." He said nodding his head down at Michael on his lap. "I've been travelling for a little while and I've been home now for about a week."

"And what do you do when you're not travelling."

"I have just under a year left of university, which I need to finish."

"Really? What are you studying?

"Law."

"Interesting,"

"Cy…" Olivia tried but was ignored.

"And your family? Do you have any brothers or sisters?"

"No I don't have any siblings. My parents live in California though."

Olivia was mortified, why did he need to know these things? She couldn't wait for this conversation to be over.

"So how did you and Liv meet?"

Olivia wanted to stop this whole conversation but Fitz didn't even seem fazed by it.

"Well I actually met Mikey before I met Liv, funnily enough. I was on a plane back from London and the seat next to me was empty. I turned to look out of the window and when I turned back, there was a little face smiling at me from the previously empty seat."

Olivia hadn't heard how Fitz had met Michael. At the time she was just worried as to where her brother was, she hadn't asked too many questions.

"And Liv?"

"I met her when she came to find Mikey."

"And so you kept in contact?"

"No. Actually. I sort of bumped into her."

Cyrus looked at Olivia confused.

She didn't know if he wanted an explanation from her but, the longer he stared the more obligated she felt to explain.

"Do you remember last week, when I left early? I was carrying Mikey out to the car..."

"Olivia." Cyrus wasn't impressed.

He had told her about carrying him. If she wasn't careful she would injure herself, which neither of them could afford.

"I know Cy... Anyway. I was walking to the car and trying to look in my bag for my keys at the same time and, all of a sudden I hit something."

"It was my fault. I was looking at my phone instead of where I was going." Fitz added, it wasn't her fault. Not really, she had a lot going on at the time.

"Cy, has your interrogation finished now? I'm really hungry I'll have you know, and I'm in desperate need of food."

Cyrus chuckled. When wasn't she hungry he thought to himself? He studied the pair of them, he wanted to know more about this young man. Obviously, Olivia wasn't impressed but that wouldn't deter him. Her safety was paramount.

"For now but Liv, you're due to come round for dinner soon. Fitz of course you're invited too."

That would be his chance, he thought. He would be able to learn more about Fitz over dinner.

Olivia stood and watched as Fitz looked down at Michael, he had abandoned the keys and instead was sleeping peacefully against his chest, head back, mouth open - catching flies.

She took a step towards him and took Michael off his lap which allowed him to stand. Carrying Michael round to Cyrus she chose to ignore the stare that he gave her. She wasn't going to not pick Michael up, if that's what he needed.

They said their goodbyes and quietly left Cyrus' office to make the walk back to the car. Just as they stepped outside the office Fitz stopped Olivia.

"Do you want me to take him?" He questioned. "You've got to be tired."

"Do you mind? I ache everywhere."

"Of course not. C'mere."

They carefully manoeuvred and repositioned Michael, so that he was in Fitz' arms. Trying to do it all without waking him up was a challenge but thankfully they managed to do it. The last thing Olivia wanted was a tired, grumpy five year old on her hands.

"Do you still want to go get some lunch, or do you need to go home."

"Lunch. He'll probably be awake by then."

"Okay. Any preference?"

"Surprise me." She smiled at him and moved to hold his hand.

* * *

They pulled up outside a little restaurant, from the outside it didn't look like much but Olivia assumed that it was better than it looked. She trusted Fitz enough to not take her somewhere questionable.

She quickly glanced into the back seats of the car, and to her surprise Michael was still asleep. He can't have had much sleep the previous night and that concerned her. She would have to speak with him tonight, before bed.

Olivia leaned through and gave him a soft shake, trying to gently bring him round. When that didn't work she hopped out of the car and walked round to Fitz.

She flipped the seat forward and leant through. As she began to unbuckle Michael's seatbelt she could see him stirring.

Eventually forcing his sleepy eyes open, Michael look up and saw Olivia directly in front of him and reached out for her. She helped him out of his seat and out of the car, and then stood him with Fitz whilst she went to get her bag.

"Ready?" She said as she approached Fitz and Michael.

"Come on kid." Fitz said offering his hand for Michael to hold. Michael placed his hand in Fitz' but also reached his other hand out for Olivia to hold.

* * *

As they sat down in the restaurant Fitz scanned the area, he was looking for someone in particular but couldn't find them. He recognised a few people but not the person he was actually looking for.

"Hi. My name's Megan, I'll be your server today. Have you decided what you would like, or would you like me to come back?"

"Hi Megan." Olivia responded politely, seeing that Fitz was distracted. "Could we just order some drinks first, we're still deciding on food."

"Certainly, what can I get you?"

"Can I have lemonade please? Mikey? Fitz?"

"Milkshake!" Michael shouted, peeking up a little.

When Michael saw the stare he was getting from Olivia he knew he had forgotten something.

"Please..."

"Okay, what flavour?" The waitress saw that Michael didn't know, so decided to help him out. "We have chocolate, strawberry, vanilla, banana, mint..."

"Stawberry... Please."

She couldn't help but smile at the young boy.

"Fitz?" Olivia asked.

"Oh erm, a Coke please."

After the waitress, left Olivia placed a kids menu in front of Michael so he could look at the meals. She then reached across the table to place her hand on Fitz' arm.

"Everything okay?"

"Yeah of course." He turned his head to smile at her.

"You sure?"

"Yeah I was just looking for someone." He said placing his hand on top of hers. As Fitz looked up he caught a glimpse of the person he was trying to find.

"Libs, I'm hungry." Michael complained.

"Okay Mikey. We're now ordering. Have you decided?" She asked Fitz before waving the waitress over and ordering their food.

* * *

Huck still felt uneasy about this new man in Olivia's life. He wasn't jealous, just cautious. He had known Olivia since school and had been with her through everything.

But certain things had got to him today, and he didn't like it. He debated calling Lucy, if anyone was to know anything it would be her.

Lucy Palmer was another friend from school. She had been Olivia's best friend for as long as Huck had known them, they were joint at the hip all the way through school. They probably still would be if she hadn't moved away. But, that didn't deter their friendship; they keep in contact and are still incredibly close.

"Huck?" She answered the phone.

"Hey Luce."

There was a moment of silence.

"Did you want something, or are we going to just listen to each other breathing?" She teased.

"Yeah... This might sound odd but, do you know of any new men in Livs life?"

"Yeah..."

Huck almost let out a sigh of relief. Until he heard her next sentence.

"... That does sound odd. No I don't why?"

"I was out earlier and I saw Michael with a man. I didn't recognise him. So, I spoke to him and called Liv and she was absolutely fine about it all. She knew that Michael and this man were out together."

"So, she's met someone new. Where's the problem?" Lucy asked, secretly a little hurt that Olivia hadn't told her anything.

"The problem? Neither you nor I knew about him. Plus there was just something."

"Something? I'm going to need you to be a bit more specific here Huck."

"I didn't know. Take this for an example then, he calls Michael, Mikey. And Michael's completely fine with it, when have we ever been allowed to call him that. Also. You should have seen how comfortable Michael was with him. He actually jumped into this man's arms, and let him carry him. Again, remember the one time I tried to carry him. He freaked out."

That brought back a memory she didn't want. She was certain that, that was the day they were going to prison because of the fuss Michael had made when Huck tried to carry him.

"Yeah I remember… he said only mommy and daddy can carry him, or Liv because she's strong, and because mommy and daddy were with the angels."

Just thinking about it brought back some painful memories.

"Look Huck, I'll speak to her okay?"

"Okay."

* * *

"Michael. Stop it." Olivia said trying to stay calm.

As this day went on, the closer Michael was pushing her to her breaking point. She had expected this week, the lead up to the anniversary of their parents' death to be bad, but not this bad.

"No!"

"Michael." She said sternly.

It had been about 5 minutes since they ordered their food and Michael was now bored, tired and hungry. It seemed as if he was going out of his way to wind Olivia up now and she didn't know how much more she would be able to take.

Currently he was sliding the menus across the table. When Olivia reached to put them back into the holder, Michael pushed at her arm causing the whole holder to fall over.

"Help pick them up." Olivia said staring at Michael as her and Fitz started to pick the menus up.

"No! I want my mommy!"

Olivia could tell that he was angry and upset but she didn't know why he was acting out like this, usually it was tears not defiance.

"Mikey, mommy isn't..." Olivia began reaching out for him.

"No! You're not mommy!" He cried.

Before Olivia could do anything he slipped off his seat and under the table. The next thing she saw was him running towards the exit.

"I'll go." Fitz said his reactions quicker than hers.

He soon caught up to Michael, before he really had a chance to make it anywhere.

"Mikey..." Fitz said as he scooped him up into his arms. He didn't want to scare him but he couldn't let him reach the exit.

"Mommy." Michael sobbed into Fitz' shoulder.

"I know bud." Fitz attempted to soothe him. He couldn't even begin to imagine how he was feeling.

Fitz looked back at Olivia to see her with her head in her hands. She needed some time to herself, so instead of taking Michael straight back to the table he placed him down on a stool at the breakfast counter.

"Fitzy!" Michael cried reaching for him.

Fitz instantly picked him up again. This time when he sat down he put Michael on his lap, where he curled up against his chest.

"Excuse me." Fitz spoke to a waiter behind the bar. There were so many new people he didn't recognise.

"Can I help?" The young man asked.

"Yeah, could you tell Joe that Fitz Grant needs to talk to him, please?"

"Certainly."

Less than 2 minutes after the waiter left he was back, this time with an older looking man in tow.

"Fitz?"

"Uncle Joey."

Fitz watched his uncle walk around the bar to him. He could already see the confused look appearing on his uncles face.

"Fitz I know I haven't seen you in a while but, it hasn't been that long. Has it?" He said nodding towards Michael, whilst taking a seat next to Fitz.

"No, it hasn't." Fitz smiled. "This is my girlfriends, little brother."

"Girlfriend? Your folks haven't said anything."

"That's because they don't know yet."

"Ah. Well... Bring her by sometime; I'd love to meet her."

"Actually… She's here."

"Fitzy..."

As both Fitz and Joe looked down at Michael, it was clear how upset he was. The tear stains had marked his face and he was still clinging to Fitz.

"Yeah?"

"I'm hungry."

"I know bud. I'm sure it's almost ready."

Joe didn't want to ask what had happened to make him upset, that wasn't his business. But there was something he could help with.

"What's he waiting for?" Joe asked.

"The kids' nugget meal."

"And yourselves?"

"Joe you don't have to."

"Fitz. What are you waiting on?"

"A hamburger meal and a chicken salad."

He watched as Joe spoke to the waiter and then watched as the young man scuttled away. He supposed that was the advantage to owning the diner. Being able to do things your way.

Joe had ordered his staff to put through their meals first. Although the diner was busy, and under normal circumstances they would have had a long wait, these weren't normal circumstances.

"So can I meet her?"

"Sure. But first, this is Michael."

"Hi Michael." Joe tried but didn't get a response from him.

Fitz stood up, offering a half smile and led Joe back to their table. He noticed that Olivia was now sitting up right again.

"Livvie." Fitz said as he readjusted Michael.

Olivia stood up when she saw that someone was with Fitz; he clearly wanted her to meet someone.

"This is my uncle Joe. Uncle Joe, this is my girlfriend, Olivia Pope."

"Nice to meet you."

"Nice to meet you too."

Just as Fitz went to speak they were interrupted by a member of staff, frantically whispering something in Joe's ear.

"That's my cue." He smiled politely at Olivia. "I'll grab your food, but promise me you'll all stop by another day for dinner, so we can meet properly."

When they were alone again Fitz placed Michael down on the bench seat opposite Olivia, and this time he slid in beside her rather than opposite.

He angled his body as much as he could, so that he was almost facing her.

"Are you okay?" Fitz asked. He was really concerned about her.

"Yeah..."

She didn't immediately look at Fitz, instead she watched Michael place his head, into his arms and onto the table.

"Livvie..."

"Not really. I don't know what to do with him. For some reason he, seems to be pushing me away. I can't stand it, knowing that I can't help him."

"Liv." Fitz cupped her face and turned her to face him. "He loves you; he just doesn't know how to cope with everything."

Olivia leaned into Fitz. Just as he wrapped his arm around her the waitress reappeared with their meals. Olivia sat herself upright again but didn't let go of Fitz' hand.

"Sorry for the delay." The waitress said politely. "So we have the chicken nugget meal."

"Sit up bud." Fitz said to Michael, seeing as he was still sprawled out across the table.

The waitress placed Michael's meal down on the table before turning to place Fitz and Olivia's meals. They all thanked her before she made her exit.

They were left alone at the table to eat.

Olivia watched as Michael began to eat, she was waiting for him to make eye contact t with her. When he eventually did, he scowled in her direction which upset her more than she could say.

Quickly asking to be excused, she made an excuse to head for the bathroom. She didn't want either of them to see how upset she was.

After almost an hour they were heading back out of the diner, and to Fitz' car. Michael had decided that he was going to hold Fitz' hand and not Olivia's and that hurt her a little. Michael had slowly been breaking her apart that afternoon and she didn't know why.

Fitz opened Olivia's door and strapped Michael into the seat behind hers. Once he was finished, he stood facing Olivia, he placed his hands on her upper arms and slowly started to move his hands along her arms. He could see that something was bothering her.

"Are you okay?"

"I'm not sure?" She replied honestly, looking up at him. She really didn't know how to answer that question.

He moved his left hand up to the side of her neck and stepped closer. Gently moving, he placed his lips against her forehead. They remained like that for a few seconds, until Fitz stepped back. Motioning for her to get into the car, he closed the door behind her and went to get in himself.

On the way back to hers, he couldn't help but look across at her every now and then. He didn't know exactly what was wrong, or what was bothering her but he had a good idea.

When they came to a stop at traffic lights, he slowly moved his right hand across the centre console, and placed it on her hand. He felt her grip his hand and when he turned his head, their eyes connected. He gently squeezed her hand before directing his gaze back on the road.

It was almost 4pm when they got back to Olivia's house. Fitz carried Michael in and placed him on the couch before turning to Olivia.

"Liv can we talk?" Fitz asked, thinking of what to say.

She nodded her head and walked through to the kitchen.

As soon as she stopped, he pulled her in for a hug. She relaxed into him, grateful for how comforting he was.

"I know... I won't ever know what you are going through but, if I can help at all. I'm not saying you can't do it on your own because you can, I know you can, I'm just offering some help. You'll end up burning yourself out Liv."

"Thanks..." She mumbled quietly into his chest.

"Look why don't you go relax for a while. Run a bath or have a nap and I'll watch Michael."

Olivia tiptoed to reach Fitz' face and tenderly attached her lips to his. It was meant to be a quick peck but when Fitz kissed her back, she couldn't help herself, she collapsed against him, drained from the day she'd had. Fitz held onto her, he was admiring her when they heard something from the other room.

"Fitzy!"

They slowly broke apart and he heard Olivia sigh. The kid honestly had the worst timing. He kissed her lips once more then her forehead before helping her down.

He watched her walk away before going to see Michael.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5 - She's My Mommy**

"Goodnight." Fitz said quietly.

"Night Fitzy..." Michael replied already half asleep, as Fitz closed his bedroom door.

Fitz had stayed for dinner, that was after Michael begged Olivia. Fitz honestly didn't mind spending more time with them both but he worried for Olivia. Based on what he had seen that day, Michael was withdrawing himself from Olivia and she was becoming more and more downhearted. Michaels mood currently was like a yo-yo, one minute he'd be clinging to her and then next, pushing her away. There's only so much, anyone could take of that.

He needed, and she definitely needed some time together, without Michael. Without sounding too harsh, she needed a break.

As Fitz turned away from the door, he was met by Olivia.

"C'mere..." He reached for her hand, and walked them through the house to the couch.

Once they were both sat down he adjusted his body so that he was slightly turned towards her.

"How are you feeling?"

Olivia attempted a small smile. "Tired."

"What's the plan for tomorrow?" He asked.

"I have a training session in the morning, followed by a short medical."

"A medical?"

"Yeah Cy wants me to be checked over." Olivia said cuddling into his side, placing her head on his shoulder and her left hand across his stomach.

"Do you want me to take Michael tomorrow?"

"No, Fitz. I couldn't ask you to do that."

It wasn't that she didn't want help from Fitz, she just didn't want Michael to get used to him being able to take him whenever. He needed to go with Olivia. The same as always.

"You're not asking."

She sat up, moving away from him in the process.

"Fitz what's going to happen when you leave on Sunday? You've already said you don't know how long you'll be gone for."

He hated the fact that he'd have to leave. For the past week he had been burying his head in the sand, pretending almost that he wouldn't have to go back. He now more than ever wanted to be done with school.

"We still have a few days together. Let me take Michael, for a few hours, until you've finished?" He asked again.

Although she really wanted to say 'no', for Michael's sake, she couldn't help but agree with what he had said earlier. She was tired, and she was losing her cool with Michael, she did need some time.

"I don't know Fitz. He can't be used to you being here, that's all."

"Okay, I get that I do."

"Fitz? On Saturday, I understand if you're busy... Can you come with us, to visit? Visit the cemetery? Michael may need you and... I may need you too."

Fitz turned Olivia so he could look at her properly. He could see the pain written all over her face, he could tell that it took a lot for her to ask that.

"Livvie." He wiped a tear that had escaped with his thumb. "Of course I'll be there. If you want me to come."

She nodded her head, and then began to lay down. Fitz stayed still, allowing her to rest her head in his lap.

"Can you stay tonight?" She knew that was a big step, and was asking a lot but, she just didn't want to be alone.

When he didn't automatically answer, she began to worry and started doubting herself.

"Don't worry... You don't have too."

"Livvie... I'd love to."

They sat in silence for a little while, with Fitz gently running one of his hands over her arm and the other, her head. Olivia could feel herself drifting off against her will.

It wasn't long before Fitz felt her breathing even out. He looked down at her to see her eyes closed and the most relaxing and peaceful look on her face. He took the chance and just admired her for a bit. She seemed so untroubled, a stark contrast to just an hour ago.

He knew they couldn't stay on the couch all night. That wouldn't do anyone any favours. Fitz started to slide out from underneath her, he lifted her head and tried to be a gentle as possible, so he wouldn't disturb her. Once he was free he turned to face her, she appeared too tiny, in comparison with the couch. He reached down and lifted her into his arms.

He made his way through her house and towards her bedroom. Gently kicking the door open he moved straight towards her bed and laid her down against the cool sheets.

He didn't want to invade her privacy too much, so instead of undressing her fully, because they definitely weren't at that stage just yet, he just unzipped and pulled off her training hoodie. She was left in a pair of tracksuit bottoms and a t-shirt, that would do for tonight he thought, looking down at her.

He pulled back the covers and placed her under them. He was unsure whether or not to join her in the bed or go lay on the couch. Tentatively he pulled the covers over her and left her bedroom, in favour of the couch quickly getting comfortable and settling himself.

* * *

Fitz felt someone prodding him. It took him a few minutes to come round from his sleep but when he did, he was instantly awake. Once his eyes adjusted to the dark room, he looked to his side to see Michael standing there holding a teddy bear, crying silently.

"Mikey?"

"Fitzy..." He said reaching out for him.

"What's up bud? Are you okay?" Fitz said sitting up on the couch, rubbing at his eyes.

"I want my mommy." He cried, rubbing his eyes as the tears continued to fall.

"Come on." Fitz picked Michael up and started to walk into Olivia's room. He didn't know if this was the right thing to do but he thought Michael could do with some familiar comfort. Placing Michael onto the bed next to Olivia, he slid in and sat resting against the headboard. Michael was now sat between him and Olivia, who thankfully was still asleep.

Just as Fitz was about to lay down, Michael crawled into his lap and buried his head against Fitz' chest. He allowed him to cry as he ran his hand soothingly up and down his back. When he seemed to settle, Fitz moved him off his chest and onto the mattress, tucked into the space between him and Olivia.

He squinted, the sunlight streaming in through the window was blinding. He went to move his left arm up to shield his eyes when he felt a light weight on it. Taking a moment to allow his eyes to adjust, he slowly opened them again and looked down at his side.

Michael was still passed out. His little head was using Fitz' bicep as a pillow, and his wild curls were splayed out too. His back was against Fitz' chest and his legs were sideways across the bed towards Olivia.

Fitz took in the little boy, he couldn't help but hope that Olivia had a good night's sleep, despite the invasion and the probable protruding feet of Michael. God knows she needed one.

When he had imagined spending the night with Olivia, having her little brother in the bed with them was far from what he'd expected. But it is what it is. How was it that, although he had only known Olivia and Michael for a short while, they were now such an important part of his life. Even if he didn't realise, he had completely fallen for them. Both of them.

Fitz sat up slowly before leaning across Michael to place a soft kiss on Olivia's forehead. He slipped out of the bed, picking up and taking Michael with him. Olivia didn't have to be at training for another couple of hours or so, she easily had enough time for a little bit of extra sleep.

As he placed Michael on his hip and carried him through the house, he was in two minds whether or not to put him back to bed. His own bed. He hadn't woken yet, so there was a good chance he was overtired yesterday. Perhaps that was a contributing factor to his mood.

Just as he reached the threshold of Michael's room, he felt him stirring. Glancing down, he saw the biggest pair of doe eyes staring up at him.

"Good morning."

Instead of a response, he buried his head into the crook of Fitz' neck and wrapped his arms around Fitz as best he could. Not everybody liked mornings Fitz thought, smiling to himself.

Fitz slowly pushed Michaels bedroom door open and walked in. As he went to detach Michael from himself, it was like he had been super glued. Michael clung to him, refusing to let go. He made a noise, almost as if he was protesting about being put down. Not wanting to upset him, he walked back out of the room and to the kitchen.

Fitz placed Michael on the countertop of the breakfast bar and he was happily swinging his legs as Fitz looked for food.

"Fitzy..."

"Yeah?" Fitz replied, still looking through the cupboards for some bowls.

"When will mommy come visit?"

Fitz stopped what he was doing to turn and face Michael. He could really do with Olivia being awake right now. He walked towards Michael and stopped in front of him, giving himself some time to think.

"Your mommy?"

He watched as Michael nodded his head, it was almost a hopeful nod of his head.

"Mikey... Your mommy is with the angels remember." He was sure that was what he'd said.

"But, when will she come back?"

"She's not coming back, she's staying with the angels Mikey."

"But why?" He cried.

Fitz didn't exactly know what to do in this situation. He picked Michael up and hugged him against his chest, hoping to soothe him. When it became apparent that it wasn't working he headed back in the direction of Olivia's bedroom. Maybe she'd be able to comfort him better. She'd know what to do, what to say.

"Liv..." Fitz spoke as he sat next to her, on the side of the bed.

Michael was still holding onto him so he couldn't move too much.

"Liv..."

"Hmm..." She mumbled before slowly opening her eyes. "What's wrong?" She bolted upright when she saw Fitz holding Michael.

"He asked when your mom was coming back."

Fitz hated to have to say that, this affected her too but she couldn't or, wouldn't let it show how much it did. At least not in front of Michael, she was trying to be strong for him.

Instead of trying to take Michael from Fitz, she moved over on the bed to let Fitz sit next to her and nestled into him. When they were settled she reached across and ran her hand up and down Michaels back. He nestled further into Fitz, obviously feeling content in his arms.

"Hey Mikey..." Olivia tried, scooting closer to Fitz.

When he turned his head slightly, she was able to see his tears running down face. She really had to try hard to hold in the sob that almost escaped from her.

"Mommy..."

"I know Mikey... I miss her too. But, do you remember what uncle Cy said?" She asked moving her hand to his curly hair.

"That the angels needed mommy."

"Yeah."

"But she's my mommy." He mumbled sadly.

He crawled across into Olivia's lap but was still holding onto Fitz. It was like he thought Fitz would leave if he let go of him. It was going to be tough when Fitz would actually have to leave and that's what she dreaded.

"I know... I know."

The three of them sat there until the very latest that they could. Olivia knew she had to start getting ready for training but she didn't want Michael to feel as if he was being pushed to the side. She started to move slowly and gently, trying not to wake Michael up with her movements.

Fitz watched her start to move and he reluctantly let go of her. He gently picked Michael up which allowed Olivia to stand. He stood up with Michael in his arms and walked around the bed to where Olivia was standing.

He stood behind her and stared at her back. She seemed tense, which wasn't really surprising given everything she had going on. He wrapped his free arm around her waist and turned her to face him.

"Morning..." Fitz said as his hand moved up to her face, cupping her cheek.

He lowered his head and delicately brushed his lips against hers. In no time at all she had responded and was kissing him back. It wasn't anything too special, not slow and sensual but not rushed and hurried. Quite a sort of standard 'hello' kiss, but it was what she needed.

She broke their lips apart but stayed within his embrace. How was he so perfect? She wondered as she took in the sight of him holding Michael in his arms.

"I'm really sorry. This probably wasn't what you expected. I didn't mean for this morning to be..."

"No... It's not your fault. I'm glad I can help." Fitz cut her off, gazing lovingly at her.

To him, she had nothing to apologise for. She couldn't do anything to change her situation and he understood that. If they needed his help, he wasn't going to just stand by idly because maybe it isn't what he expected. Just because, it wasn't the norm, to be involved so much within such a short space didn't mean he wouldn't help. What kind of a man would he be, if he ran away, because being with Olivia was perhaps harder than expected?

"Look... Why don't you start getting ready and I'll stay with Mikey."

By the time Olivia was out of the shower and completely ready, Michael was awake and following Fitz as he moved around the kitchen. He was like his shadow, the slightest movement Fitz made was matched by Michael. Olivia couldn't figure out if Fitz knew what Michael was up to, or whether it was some kind of game.

"I'll swap." Olivia announced walking towards Fitz and Michael.

Fitz swung round in his heels when he heard her voice. She was wearing her team tracksuit which consisted of slim fitting navy tracksuit bottoms and a red team hoodie. She was wearing a pair of red and white Nike Roshe Ones, which to him just completed the look.

"Hi."

As she made her way towards Fitz, she couldn't help but notice how he stared at her. It was the first time he had seen her in her team tracksuit.

Today was different, the other days they could turn up in what they wanted, then get changed but not today. Today they had to arrive in their gear because they were having squad photos taken and Cyrus didn't want to waste any time on photos that wasn't absolutely necessary.

"You look incredible." Fitz said as she got closer to him.

When she was close enough, she rested her body against his placing her hands flat on his chest.

"It's just my training stuff..."

"Still," Fitz looked down and gave her lips a light peck.

Olivia pushed against his chest, forcing him backwards.

"Got get dressed." She couldn't help but smile at him.

Once Fitz was gone she went to help Michael get ready. Walking into his room, she found that some clothes were already laid out on his bed. Fitz? He must've helped Michael to choose earlier. She helped him into his pale green chino shorts then slipped his matching white and green dinosaur t-shirt over his head. Leaving him to find the shoes he wanted to wear.

* * *

"Libs! Libby!"

That was new. Michael had already called her Libs but ever since Fitz had been calling her Livvie, she'd noticed that Michael started calling her Libby. In a way it was quite adorable.

"It's okay bud... We'll see her in a little bit." Fitz said.

He turned round in his seat so that he could see Michael properly. He could tell that he wanted his sister to stay but she couldn't, not today at least. He turned back in his seat and started to drive. He didn't know where they were going but as soon as he saw Michael asleep in the back he knew where to go.

Michael woke up about an hour later and was confused. He closed his eyes then reopened them, taking a good look round. He didn't recognise anything.

"Libby!" He cried not knowing where he was.

Fitz heard the cry and rushed from the kitchen through to the living room.

"Hey Mikey. Are you okay?"

"Where's Libby?"

"She's at training remember." Fitz said sitting down on the couch next to Michael.

He nodded his head but continued to look quizzically around the room. "Where are my toys?"

"We're at my house. I don't have any of your toys here but we can still play, if you want too."

They had been playing happily for the past hour, just about. They were both now getting ready to pick Olivia up, admittedly they were running slightly late, because Michael insisted on finishing their den they had been building in the living room.

Fitz was helping Michael to put his shoes back on when he heard the sound of the door opening. He wasn't expecting anyone, so he finished helping Michael and bent down to pick him up. Determined to leave as soon as they could to make it to Olivia on time.

Walking towards the front door he was met by someone he didn't expect to see. It wasn't unusual, seeing as it technically was partly her house but, he knew he had some serious explaining to do.

"Mom?"


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6 - She's My Lib's**

On her way into the centre, Olivia remembered something she needed to do. Pulling her phone out of her pocket as she opened the doors to the entrance, she dialled a familiar. The longer it rang out without an answer, the more impatient and annoyed she became.

"Huck!" No answer, but she would be leaving a message for him. "Pick up your phone and call me. ASAP Huck! You and I need to talk."

* * *

"Mom?"

Fitz stood there staring at his mother. It was hard to tell who was more surprised, him or her.

"Fitzgerald." She replied seemingly not impressed by something. She only called him that when he had done something she didn't like, and he had a faint idea what it was about this time.

Fitz glanced down at his watch, he already knew what she wanted to talk about but, they really did need to leave.

His mother noticed that he was looking at his watch, it was almost like he was trying to get rid of her, or get away, so she purposely stalled him. What could he be in such a hurry for?

"Who's this?" She asked looking directly at Michael, who shied away from her. Hiding himself behind Fitz as much as possible.

"Look mom, I really do have to leave. I'm sorry." Fitz went to move past his mother but she stepped in front of him, blocking the doorway.

"Fitzgerald..." She said again.

There was a silence and then she eventually stepped aside, and into the house properly.

Fitz looked at her curiously, she wasn't really doing this was she?

"Bring her by, I can wait." She assumed that the small boy had something to do with a girl, and not that he had kidnapped someone's child.

Fitz bent down, his eyes still connected with his mothers, and waited for Michael to climb onto his back. He swiftly picked him up which allowed Michael to continue to hide his face.

"Bye mom," he scooted past her, smiling slightly as he kissed her cheek, but not agreeing to anything. He wouldn't force Olivia to meet his mom if she didn't want to.

* * *

"We saw mommy." Michael announced sadly, almost teary, just as Olivia shut the car door.

Olivia looked back at him and then to Fitz wondering what was going on.

"Hi." Fitz offered instead of an explanation. As he leaned forward to kiss her, he felt her hand blocking his path.

"Hi. Your mother?" She questioned, turning in her seat to face him properly. There was no way they went to the grave.

"I didn't know she was coming."

"Coming? Where did you two go?"

"We went to Fitzy's house!" Michael shouted from the back seat. "It was really fun."

It was almost like he had forgotten that he was sad just a minute ago. It must have been fun.

Olivia raised her eyebrows still staring at Fitz, surprised that he had taken him to his home. She hadn't even been there, not that they'd had much time to themselves. In all honesty she really didn't know what to think.

"Mikey had a little nap and then we played for a bit. Just as we were leaving to get back here, my mom appeared at the door."

"And...?"

There must have been more to it. If it was the other way round, and her mother saw her with a child she didn't know, there would be questions. It wouldn't have just been a simple, 'I'll see you later.'

"And nothing."

He didn't know why he was hiding the fact that his mother was waiting at his house to meet her.

"Fitz... Please don't lie. I know that there's more to it. There has to be."

His brain was racing a mile a minute, all in order to spare her feelings. How was he supposed to introduce her to his mother when Olivia was still grieving the loss of hers? It shouldn't have been that way, he shouldn't feel bad about his situation, in comparison to hers. But he did. Here he was, dreading the two of them meeting and actually getting to introduce her, when that wasn't going to happen the other way round. He could guarantee that Olivia, would give anything, to have her mother back.

He reached across the centre console and placed his hand on her thigh. It was his attempt to comfort her, in the small confines of his car.

"She's waiting at the house, to meet you."

"My house?"

"No, no..." He rushed out, he didn't want to panic her anymore. "My house."

"What did you say?" She asked as she laced her fingers through his, resting on her leg.

"Not much really. Just that I had to leave."

"How did..."

"She saw Mikey and assumed, I guess. I didn't tell her anything though." He quickly said. "Look how about we go get some lunch, then we can make a decision. I won't force you to meet her today Livvie. Okay?"

* * *

After a couple of hours, and much debating on her part, the three of them were stepping out of Fitz' car, onto the gravel driveway and towards his house. It took a little convincing on his part to get Olivia there. It wasn't forced by any means, he wouldn't do that, but more like gently encouraged.

Fitz didn't know if his mother and Olivia would get along, he was hoping for it, but who knew? It wasn't just for the sake of it though, at least in his mind.

He'd be leaving in a few days and he hoped that whilst he was gone, Olivia would have another person to go to if she needed to. Another layer of a support system for them both. Of course, this is just what he was hoping for, they would have to see how today went first.

Fitz helped Michael out of the car before walking round to Olivia and taking her hand in his.

Olivia had never seen his house, and it certainly impressed her. The house that she and Michael lived in was by no means run down, or derelict. Fitz' house was just on a whole other level. Just the front of it looked impressive, with its stone walls and large windows. She could only imagine what the inside was like.

The longer they stood on the drive, the more she was dwelling on the fact that she was about to meet his mother. This was a big step. She was still feeling a little hesitant about meeting her. She didn't know anything about her, they hadn't really got so far as to talking about parents, plus everything between her and Fitz was still so new and fresh.

In a way it seemed a little rushed. She knew Fitz was leaving soon, so perhaps that was the reason why he was ready for them to meet.

"Wait." Olivia tugged backwards on Fitz' hand, stopping them both.

"What's wrong?" Fitz asked scanning her face.

"What do I call her?"

She didn't know why she was being like this. It was almost as if she was nervous. She never really got nervous. Shaking her head and shaking herself out of it, she quickly looked up at Fitz.

"Never mind." She said as she started to walk forwards, to catch up with him.

Fitz couldn't help but smile at her.

They walked the short distance to the door and stopped again. Fitz looked down at her, almost as if he was waiting for her approval to open the door.

"Rose..." He saw the questioned look from Olivia, "my mother's name... It's Rose," He clarified.

"Oh..."

"She doesn't like Mrs Grant, so call her Rose." He smiled warmly at her, hoping that would ease her worries or at least help to.

She just nodded her head, staring at the door.

"Livvie, you don't have to meet her. We can just turn around, and I'll take you home."

"No, I'm good, let's go." She looked directly at him. They were here now, she could do this, it wasn't that terrifying.

They walked into the house hand in hand, with Michael in front of them. They were forced to stop suddenly, almost bumping into Michael when he stopped abruptly.

"Mikey what's wrong?" Olivia asked looking down at her brother.

When she didn't get a response she squatted down behind him. Just as she was about to reach to turn him around, he turned and collided with her. He meant to turn to hug her, but as he threw his small body at her, Olivia lost her balance and they both fell to the floor.

"Ouch... Michael..." She winced as they lay on the floor. Not realising that Fitz' mother had walked in and seen them fall.

Michael attempted to whisper something to her but she didn't quite catch it. Just as quickly as they hit the deck, Fitz was lifting Michael off her and helping her to her feet.

"Slow down bud. Are you okay?" Fitz asked, watching as Olivia held her left wrist.

She nodded her head whilst trying to move her hand around in a circular motion.

"Hello Fitzgerald." His mother finally spoke, making herself known.

"Mom." He smiled at her. "Mom, this is Olivia and her little brother Michael."

Fitz introduced them both, but Michael shied away, hiding behind Olivia, clinging to her leg.

"And, this is my mom Rose."

Olivia saw Rose moving towards her, and went to meet her halfway, when she realised how tightly Michael was holding onto her, making her unable to move.

She briefly looked to Fitz then looked down at Michael, hoping he would understand what she was getting at.

"Hey bud, come here," Fitz suggested softly as he reached for Michael.

"No!" Michael said sternly, moving away from Fitz.

That, the sound of a defiant child, that stopped Rose in her tracks. She was curious to see how this would play out.

"Michael Pope." Olivia scolded him.

They all watched as he moved from behind Olivia, to in front, still holding onto her.

Olivia moved her hands into his unruly curls, in an attempt to comfort him. He was upset about something, she could tell.

"She's my Libs!" He cried into her. "She's mine," He sobbed.

Olivia looked across and saw Fitz looking at her as dumbstruck as she felt.

"Libby." He cried as he reached up, wanting to be picked up.

She was tired, and now her wrist was sore. She couldn't pick him up. Instead, she knelt down and pulled him in close. She whispered into his ear.

In the meantime, Fitz caught the look his mother was shooting them, but he couldn't read her expression.

After a couple of minutes, Olivia stood back up and released Michael who headed straight for Fitz. Fitz easily lifted him up, balancing him on his hip, holding him tight.

"I'm sowwy Fitzy." Michael mumbled into his shoulder.

"It's okay, you were upset."

Olivia watched as Fitz held Michael, then she looked back to where Rose stood.

"It's nice to meet you." Olivia said stretching her hand out to shake Roses', finally managing to greet her.

Fitz ushered them through the house towards the sitting room. He waited for Olivia to sit down before placing Michael at her side. Fitz then asked if anybody wanted a drink, whilst he was out of the room Rose, took in Olivia. Neither of them really knew what to say to each other, which Olivia found odd as Fitz said she wanted to meet her. She sat there quietly soothing Michael as he leaned into her, patiently waiting for Fitz to come back.

Fitz returned and sat down next to Olivia. He could see the awkwardness in the room.

"So when did you two meet?" Rose finally asked, still staring at Olivia.

"Well we first met when I was on my way back from London." Fitz spoke first.

"Oh," Rose said not really knowing what else to say.

"Yeah, we were on our way back from Spain, and Michael got up and found Fitz when I was asleep."

"Really?"

"Yeah we played, didn't we bud, until Olivia woke up." Fitz said looking at Michael, who was now sitting on Olivia's lap.

Michael nodded his head in confirmation then rested back against Olivia.

"So he was up and about, and you were asleep. Where were your parents?"

That was it. This really wasn't going how Fitz had hoped.

At the mention of their parents Michael started to cry again, Olivia helped him to turn around so he could cuddle her.

"Our parents passed away." Olivia said quietly.

Fitz was seething. He knew that his mother couldn't have known about the accident but, why was she behaving like this. So accusing. This wasn't her, maybe she was just annoyed that Fitz hadn't told her about Olivia and Michael.

"I'm so sorry dear." Rose said genuinely.

"Thanks." Olivia looked up at her then to Fitz, "I think he could do with a nap. We'd better go."

"No stay, please, stay for dinner. We can put him in my bed, for now." Fitz pleaded, he didn't want this day to end, not like this. Not because of his mother.

"Okay."

Fitz stood up and lifted the still sobbing Michael from Olivia's arms.

"We'll be back in minute." Fitz said glaring at his mother.

Olivia followed Fitz through his house, until they reached his bedroom. They tried to place Michael on the bed, then leave but he wanted them to stay. Olivia climbed into the bed beside Michael and allowed him to rest his head on her outstretched arm. It wasn't long before his soft snores filled the otherwise quiet room.

She slowly and gently removed herself from the bed, conscious about waking up Michael. Once she was free she walked to where Fitz had been sat, waiting for her.

"Are you okay?" Fitz asked as he pulled her body against his.

"I don't really know how to answer that."

Fitz kissed the top of her head and continued to hold her against himself. After a few minutes Olivia remembered that his mother was waiting in the sitting room for them, she attempted to pull away from Fitz.

"No, not yet." He whispered in her ear.

"Your mom is in there, waiting for us." Olivia reasoned.

"She can carry on waiting for her little performance earlier." He moved his head away from where it had been resting on top of hers, to look into her eyes. "I'm sorry about what she said."

"Don't be silly Fitz, she didn't know, it's okay."

"No it's not. I saw how upset Michael was. And you, you hide it well Olivia, but I saw it in your eyes. You're hurting just as much as he is and we both know it."

"Fitz..."

As it turned out, shortly after they made their way back to Rose, she excused herself for the evening, promising to sort something out for the future, probably when Fitz would be next home.

To say that she left quickly was an understatement. Fitz was silently hoping that she left because she was embarrassed about how she acted towards Olivia, but who was to know?


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7 - Special Present**

_AN: Hi... I hope you're all enjoying the story so far. I just wanted to say a big big thank you to everyone that has taken the time to read or comment, it means a lot._

* * *

Fitz had been awake since before five. He knew that it was still way too early to call Olivia but, he couldn't stop thinking about the next couple of days. He knew it would be tough for both Michael and herself based on what he'd already seen, and he hates the fact that he has to leave so soon after.

How do you cope with losing not just one, but both parents at such a young age? It had been a year, Olivia had told him, when does it get easier he wondered? Does it ever get easier? He wanted to be there for her, as much as he could but ultimately that decision would be hers to make. He couldn't and wouldn't force the situation.

He looked at his watch again, 6.05am, was it still too early? Hedging his bets he decided on sending her a text message, that way if she was still asleep, she hopefully wouldn't be woken. He'd know for definite before long.

He quickly typed out a message then hit send. Within minutes Olivia was calling him, guess she was awake too.

"Good morning." Fitz said softly into the phone, as if he was trying not to wake someone.

"Good morning,"

"I know this is going to seem like a dumb question but, how are you?"

"Okay..."

"Livvie," He said gently.

There was a moment of quiet before she spoke again.

"Not okay," she mumbled sadly.

"I'm on my way round, okay?"

* * *

When Fitz made it to Olivia's, he took the steps to her house two at a time and knocked on the door. He saw the door open, only to be met with Olivia talking on the phone.

He stepped inside, closing the door behind himself. Olivia briefly moved the phone away from her ear so she could greet him.

"Hi." She said quickly pecking his lips.

He watched her walk away before he moved to catch up with her. He quickly caught up to her and wrapped his left arm around her waist from behind.

He felt her lean back and relax into him as she carried on speaking into the phone.

"Fitz. No Cy it's ok."

Fitz listened to her side of the conversation, nuzzling his head into her neck.

"No probably not. Maybe tomorrow, I'm not sure."

Fitz hugged Olivia a little bit tighter, and began lightly kissing her neck, when suddenly he stopped, causing Olivia to turn slightly in his embrace.

"Fitzy?"

Fitz felt Olivia start to move away from him, so he helped by untangling himself from her.

"Cy I've got to go."

The two of them stood there watching Michael. Olivia was still waiting for Cyrus to finish talking, so she could hang up.

"Libs is sad." Michael said, standing still in his spot by the doorway.

"Why do you say that bud?" Fitz said looking at Olivia.

"Because... You were giving her a big cuddle."

"Erm..."

"Like when I'm sad. I get big cuddles from Libs and Uncle Cy, and, and you." Michael said slowly walking towards Fitz.

"Mikey..." Olivia began. "Fitz was just saying hello." Olivia jumped in, seeing that Fitz didn't seem to know what to say.

Olivia watched as Michael stepped closer to Fitz, stretching his arms. Signalling that he wanted to be picked up, Fitz quickly obliged sitting Michael on his hip, holding him securely against his side.

"Hi Fitzy." Michael said sweetly, leaning into him and resting his head against his shoulder.

"Hey Mikey." Fitz replied smiling at Olivia.

Fitz stretched his free arm around Olivia's shoulder drawing her into the hug as well.

"No Libs! You already said hello to Fitzy. It's my turn." Michael said angrily, it was his time with Fitz now.

Olivia started to move away from the two of them when Fitz pulled her back into his side.

"It's ok Mikey." Fitz said looking at the small boy. "Liv can say hello again. She was on the phone when I got here."

"Okay…" Michael reluctantly agreed, stretching his arm to reach his sister.

* * *

"Liv go home, you don't need to be here today."

"Cy…"

"Go… spend some time with Michael." Cyrus said looking around. "Where is Michael anyway?"

"He's inside with Fitz."

Olivia was stood with Cyrus outside, on the edge of the training pitch, pleading with Cyrus to let her train. After the morning she'd had she just wanted to be out of her own head, and the best way for that to happen was to train. So she thought anyway.

"Please Uncle Cy." She tried again.

"No. What about Michael? He'll need you today."

"He doesn't want me… not today." She muttered sadly. She couldn't decide if she wanted Cyrus to hear her or not.

"Pardon?"

"Nothing." She snapped, getting frustrated.

"Liv…" He pleaded, guiding her further away from the pitch and the other players. "Talk to me."

She tried to walk away from him but he gently grabbed her elbow as she was turning, stopping her in her tracks.

The minute she turned around he could see how broken she truly was.

"Liv, c'mere." He tried to pull her towards him but she refused to go.

It wasn't that people didn't know her situation, they did – at least some of them did, she just didn't want to appear weak. That wasn't her. Besides, there was enough rumour resentment in the locker room already surrounding her without adding more fuel to the fire, with her being cuddled by the team coach in the middle of a training session.

"Lou!" He called his assistant coach. "Run the passing drill, I'll be back in a minute."

As his assistant nodded in approval, he turned, steering Olivia off the pitches and back towards the building.

Once they were back in the privacy of Cyrus' office he spoke to her again, really spoke to her.

"Olivia, I know this has got to be hard for you. I want to help, I make a promise. But Liv, you have to let me."

He looked at her directly and that's all it took for her to crack.

She stood there with the tears streaming down her face, gasping, trying to catch her breath.

In an instant Cyrus was to her, drawing her in against his chest. Just holding her.

After a minute or so, he moved them to sit on the couch in his office. He sat so that they were side by side, he was slowly running his hand up and down her back, in an attempt to comfort her.

"Hey Liv, you've got to breathe. Easy Liv, in and out. That's it catch your breath."

They sat in a comfortable silence with Olivia focussing on her calming her breathing. Once she had managed to get her breath back she sat upright, looking straight ahead.

"I hate this Cy. I can't do it, I don't know how."

Cyrus was confused. What was she talking about? "Do what Liv?"

"This! Everything!" She shouted as she stood up, getting worked up again.

"Liv stop," Cyrus tried, getting up and walking towards her. He placed his hands on her upper arms, to stop her from walking away from him again.

"Cy…" she cried.

"Can't do what Liv."

There was silence for a few moments before she spoke again.

"Everything is just too much. The team, training, promotion ads, pre-season, travelling, Michael, Fitz, today – this morning and, and… Saturday…" she trailed off, trying desperately not to break down any more.

"Hey, slow down. Let's go one at a time, we'll talk about it. Okay." He lifted her chin so she was looking at him. "Come sit down."

It's an on the couch again, saying that she wasn't going to talk, he started.

"The team?"

"I just feel like, they expect me to always play well, be at training on time and put in 110%, and that's how it should be. It should and I know that, but some mornings, when Michael is being stubborn, I feel like I'm letting them down. Letting the team down. Then when I do get to training, especially on those mornings, I either get the looks of pity or the looks of disgust. The 'why is she allowed to be late and still make the first team, but I can't' look."

"Who's giving you a rough time Liv, I can speak to them. I will speak to them."

"No Cy, that will just make it worse. Please don't make it worse." She pleaded with him, that was the last thing she needed.

She pleaded with him, that was the last thing she needed.

"Fine." He agreed for now, he wasn't just going to drop it though. He would speak to them all. Realising he wouldn't get much more from her about the team issues he moved on. "Michael?

"I feel like I'm not enough for him. There are times when he doesn't even like me anymore."

"That's not true Olivia, Michael adores you. He's just in a rough place at the moment, you both are. The only difference between you and him is that you are older. You understand what is happening."

"But that's just it Cy, I don't. I don't know why any of this happened!" She shouted becoming frustrated again.

"Liv…"

"I'm trying Cy," she sobbed.

It broke his heart, watching her break down, knowing he really couldn't do much to help seeing her like this was horrible. Since he'd known her, the only time she has cried was when she thought her holiday would interfere with her football, and that was when she was 11.

"I'm trying Cy, I really am, I just can't do it anymore and I know what it's going to come down to, in the end."

"Liv…"

"No. It's this," she said motioning around herself, the tears still freely falling down her cheeks, "or Michael. And Cy," she paused, "it has to be him. I need to stop, I tried to juggle both, bout it's not working and it hasn't been for a while."

"Liv…" Cyrus started, but he could already see her shutting down. "Olivia, you don't mean that, I thought things were getting better?"

He was met with silence, just as he expected.

"Okay. Tell me what I can do? I can help you Olivia."

"Let me go," she muttered, not having the strength to say it any louder. "Please…"

Before Cyrus had a chance to respond there was a soft knock on his office door. Within seconds he could see it beginning to open.

"Sorry, am I interrupting something?" Abby asked, looking questioningly between Olivia and Cyrus, not really sure who to focus her attention on.

* * *

As Fitz followed Michael to the far side of the clubhouse, he wondered how many times he'd been up here before.

Michael momentarily stopped in front of a plush looking couch, before climbing onto it. Fitz followed suit and sat down next to him, sinking into the soft cushions.

"Fitzy…"

"Yeah bud?"

"Do you have to leave? Mommy and daddy leaved, I don't want you to go." He rushed out before the tears started to fall.

"Hey," Fitz said picking Michael up. "It's not the same as mommy and daddy Mikey, remember what we said this morning?"

**_Flashback_**

"Now that we've all said hello," Olivia smiled as she nestled into Fitz a little more, "we should probably get our day started."

She looked up to see Michael smiling down at her from Fitz's arms.

"But first, Mikey, you need to get dressed. You can't go out in your pyjamas."

Once Michael was back on his own feet and wandering back to his room, Olivia interlocked her fingers with Fitz's and turned to face him properly.

"Hi… is everything o…"

Olivia cut him off by kissing him, she released her left hand from his grasp and move it to the side of his neck. Fitz dropped the other hand he was holding and moved to cup her face, kissing her back passionately.

Reluctantly, she pulled back from him. Sighing heavily, she leaned against his chest, inhaling his scent. "We need to tell Mikey you're leaving. You can't just leave."

"I know," Fitz replied pulling her closer to himself. "I know… I won't. I wouldn't."

Olivia stood there, comfortable, content and secure. Without realising it, one of her hidden insecurities crept up and out. "I don't want you to go."

"I know. But, I have have to. It will go quick and you'll be busy with, well everything." He smiled as her as he moved some hair off her face and tucked it behind her ear. "You won't even realise how quick it will go."

They stood there in each others embrace, a rare opportunity of peace, and a moment to themselves. After a few minutes Fitz broke the silence.

"When are you going to speak to him?"

" I was thinking maybe today… maybe. I'm not too sure. Actually, I don't know, are you… are you able to hang about again today?"

"Hey, hey… today seems great and I'll stay for as long as you want."

"Okay…" she sighed before taking a deep breath.

Shortly after that Michael reappeared, still in his pyjamas.

"Mikey?" She questioned at the sight of him.

" I can't do it Libby. I can't do it!" He cried running towards her.

She quickly knelt down and caught his small body mid-jump, allowing him to cry into her.

"Do what Mikey?"

"Mommy said I was a big boy," he sobbed, "but I can't reach them. I can't reach the big boy special clothes to go see mommy."

Olivia briefly looked across to Fitz, not sure what Michael was trying to say.

"What do you mean Mikey?" Olivia questioned.

"You said! You told uncle Cy that you were going to see mommy and daddy. I want to see them too Libs!"

"Mikey…"

"No! I want my mommy and daddy! I made a special present."

Olivia could feel the tears welling in her eyes, she was trying to think of anything, just to keep the tears at bay for now, just to get through this conversation with Michael.

"Mikey," Olivia tried again. She gently moved his small body away from her so she could see him properly.

"I'm giving big hugs to mommy and to daddy." He snivelled.

"Michael." She spoke more firmly, to get his attention. "I'm not… mommy and daddy aren't here any more remember? Remember what uncle Cy said? You won't be able to give them big cuddles Mikey."

"That's not fair!" He screamed at her, stamping his feet before turning and running off.

Still kneeling, she let her body slump back against the couch. Broken. She felt broken. Slowly the tears began to fall and she let them, she made no effort to stop them, not this time.

Fitz remained standing, slightly confused about what had just transpired. He heard the buzzing and the ringing of his phone but made no attempt to answer the call, instead he squatted down beside Olivia.

"Liv,"

"Go answer your phone Fitz." She cut him off emotionlessly.

"It's okay, I'll call them back."

"Go." She said a little more forcefully, not even looking up at him.

Taking a last look at Olivia, Fitz walked out feeling slightly defeated. Unsure of what to do, or where to go, he answered his phone. Mainly to stop the incessant noise.

Fitz was still talking into his phone, sat on the front steps, when he heard the front door open and close.

"Fitzy?"

Fitz turned to see Michael standing just outside the house.

"Hey, look… I have to go." Fitz spoke into the phone.

Just as he was sliding his phone back into his pocket, he felt a small weight hit him from behind.

"Hey bud. You okay?"

Michael didn't answer Fitz straight away, instead he crawled into Fitz's lap and cuddled him.

Moment later Fitz heard the front door open and close for a second time. Turning slightly, with Michael in his lap, he saw Olivia walking towards them. She quietly sat down on the steps besides Fitz.

"I'm sorry." She murmured just loud enough for Fitz to hear.

"Hey," Fitz lifted his left arm and wrapped it around Olivia's shoulders, drawing her closer to himself. "It's ok." He whispered, lightly kissing the right side of her head.

"Mikey," Olivia began. Sat inside, she realised that there would be no good time for her to say this to him.

"Yeah?"

"I have to tell you something, and you may not like it."

Fitz readjusted Michael so that he could see the both of them properly.

"On Sunday, Fitz is going to be leaving for a little while."

"Why?" He cried."I be a good boy, I be good Libs." He cried out, looking from Olivia up at Fitz. "Please Libs. I promise. I be good!"

Olivia could feel the moisture pooling in her eyes yet again. The sight of Michael's reaction was gut-wrenching to watch.

"It's not your fault Mikey." Olivia tried to reason with him but, he continued to wail.

"I have to go back to school Mikey." Fitz intervened trying to help calm him down. "Hey, Mikey – you can come and visit any time you want. Whenever you want to okay."

Michael, unhappy with the most recent turn of events, moved out of Fitz"s grasp. He stood up, staring directly at Olivia, with tears streaming down his face. "I hate you Libs! I hate you!" He screamed angrily before taking off.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8 - The Team**

"Liv?" Abby questioned.

"Yes," Cyrus rudely answered her previous question. She was interrupting.

"No, it's fine." Olivia said interrupting Cyrus, as she made her way to the door. He still had a job to do.

"Liv!" Cyrus called out to her, hoping she wouldn't leave, they hadn't finished talking. "Olivia!" He tried again to no avail.

Before Abby had a chance to say anything else, she watched Cyrus dash past her and out the door, leaving her standing in his office alone.

"Olivia..." Cyrus said, quickly catching up to and stopping her just down the hall from his office.

"It's fine Cy, I'll go home."

"No, just let me speak to Abby and we can carry on."

"I'm tired Cy," she said, looking at her feet as she shuffled about, hands in her pockets, unable to keep still.

"Okay, okay" He said softly moving closer to her, once she was within arms reach he pulled her in against his chest.

"No Cy, not here." She tried to push him away to no avail, her plea falling on deaf ears.

He felt it. The moment her body stopped struggling, she relaxed a little, that's when he noticed. Quiet snivels could faintly be heard, they weren't loud enough for anybody passing by to hear, but he could. Was this all she needed? Just some comfort, he is the closest thing she has had to a parental figure, since her parents passing, perhaps that's what she needed.

He let her get it out. The moment he felt her starting to move again he let her go. She took just a small step backwards from him before looking up again.

"I really am tired Cy."

"I know. Look get some rest, I'll swing by as soon as I can, okay? Then maybe we can finalise what's happening tomorrow, what do you say?"

He watched as she struggled to think about the meaning as his question. Of course she knew what he was saying, she just needed to process it properly and maybe explain the morning she'd had.

* * *

Cyrus watched Olivia walk away before turning to walk back towards his office, he knew Abby would have some questions.

"Coach Beene," Abby began, addressing him formally, as soon as Cyrus returned to his office. "I just wanted to talk about our upcoming game."

"What about it?" He asked, sitting behind his desk.

"I think it would be beneficial, to have an extra training session, or team building or something."

Cyrus looked at her puzzled. This was one of the reasons he liked Abby, one of the reasons she was captain. She wasn't afraid to say the things that needed saying, no matter how big or small.

"What's wrong?"

"It's the team, it's not like last season, they aren't gelling. There are rifts in the team, cracks. There are arguments in the locker rooms, players unwilling to work together, somethings changed Cyrus and I don't know what."

"You must have some idea Abby? I don't believe you are completely clueless."

She paused for a few seconds, for the first time she was struggling with what needed to be said. Best to just bite the bullet.

"It's Olivia." She said looking up at Cyrus, as he moved in his chair, straightening up, looking directly at her.

"What about her?" He tried to act as neutral as possible.

His question was met with silence and that only frustrated him more.

"Just tell me Abby." He sighed in frustration, this is exactly what he didn't need. Not right now.

This was hard for her, she likes Olivia, she has a lot of sympathy for her and what she been through. But at the end of the day it was the truth, and she wasn't one to sugarcoat things.

"What about her?" He repeated becoming increasingly annoyed.

"I... well, you see... the thing is,"

"Spit it out Whelan!" Cyrus shouted.

Sighing, she realised she had no choice but to tell him what he needed to hear, "some of the players think that Olivia is getting away with a lot. That's there's some favouritism towards her." She briefly glanced a look over to Cyrus, to see him shaking his head. "Coach, I know that she deserves some slack, but the others, they don't. They don't understand because they don't know. I know that's not an excuse and it's not my place to say anything but they have started picking up on things, that she gets to do, rules that everyone else has to follow."

"Like..."

"Mike," Abby left that hanging in the air.

She knew that Cyrus would understand. Team rules stated that all practices were closed, meaning that the only people that should be there are the players and the coaching staff.

"The players have started to question why she can bring him, amongst other things."

Mumbling the last part, she hoped that Cyrus wouldn't hear. As it turned out, he'd heard her loud and clear.

Cyrus slumped back into the padded recliner. This was going to be a difficult one. Knowing that he had to approach this from an angle that didn't look like he did favour Olivia, he tried to think. Conscious of Abby standing in front of him, he tried to remain calm about the whole situation.

"Abby is there anything else going on? Besides this?"

Cyrus wanted to know if this was the main issue the team has, or if there were smaller issues that could be resolved first, allowing him some more time to think it over. He was hoping to convince Olivia to stay and her hearing about this would destroy that hope in a second.

"Coach Beene..."

"Abby please just tell me. This needs to be sorted, either way."

There was a hesitation, Abby seemed to be thinking about something. If only Cyrus knew what was going through her mind.

"I just, I don't want to lose Liv."

"Nor do I..." Cyrus sighed.

"Not just because of the team or for the team. She isn't letting anyone help, not anymore, Michael is becoming more dependent on her if anything."

The conversation about issues within the team was soon forgotten as Abby sat herself down in one of the plush chairs facing Cyrus.

"You... We won't lose her." Cyrus began.

"You don't know that, you can't know that. We don't know anymore with what's going on inside Liv's mind than she does at the moment."

* * *

"She is sorry. Truly."

"I don't believe it." Fitz replied dismissively.

"She really is Fitz."

Fitz was still waiting in the clubhouse, Michael had fallen asleep in his lap, cuddled into his body. His head and messy curls were resting against his chest.

"If that's true, why isn't she telling me?" Fitz questioned his father.

"She's tried to call you Fitzgerald, but you're refusing to take her calls."

"Can you blame me!" Fitz said angrily but simmered quickly, conscious of Michael. "The one person I introduce to her and... and she does that. I'm sorry Dad but at the moment, I don't accept her apology."

"Fitz..."

He could hear his father sighing in defeat on the other end.

"What would you say to me meeting her, Olivia?"

"I don't know Dad. Now isn't really a good time."

"Please Fitz, give me a chance."

Fitz released a breath, not knowing what to say. Did his dad deserve the silent treatment he was currently giving his mother? Probably not but, it wasn't as simple as that. He doubted Olivia would want to meet his other parent, considering how the first meeting went.

Sighing again, he made his mind up, "I'll ask her dad but there's no guarantees."

* * *

Once Olivia left Cyrus's office she went straight back to the locker room, her aim was to be in and out before training finished - that way she'd be able to avoid her teammates.

She had changed out of her kit and was just putting her hoodie back on when she heard a commotion. Too late.

"Hey Liv." Abby said sitting down in her wooden cubicle next to Olivia. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I will be." Olivia looked over at her and attempted a smile.

"Look, I'm here if you need anything."

"Thanks Abbs."

As she continued to stuff her things into her bag, the whispers in the locker room were becoming harder to ignore. It wasn't all the players but the small group weren't exactly quiet.

Abby could see that the not so subtle whispering was getting to Olivia. "Just ignore Liv," she leaned over to her, "they're just being petty."

In response she just nodded her head, it was the only thing she thought she could do. She wasn't going to give them the satisfaction of seeing her cry.

She zipped her bag up and swung it over her shoulder before saying a brief goodbye to Abby and making a quick exit.

After Olivia left, the select group decide to vocalise they're opinions for everyone to hear and that's when Abby lost it.

"You know what!" Abby bellowed still facing her locker. "You all need to grow up!" She shouted turning to face the centre of the room, now she had their attention. "All of you! We're a team, this isn't how a team behaves."

"Well maybe you should get the whole team here to talk to then." One of the other players said matter of fact.

"Huh. So you think this is Liv's fault?" She asked, turning to look at the players lining the edge of the room. "Not a single one of you have any clue what she's going through. Did any of you stop to think about why she brings her little brother with her?"

"Because she the favourite," one of the players muttered but Abby heard.

"No! Your so wrong! Jesus! She's the youngest player on this team but one of the most mature., by far."

"You say we're a team, if that's true why don't we know what's going on."

"Yeah, by sounds of it you must know. So enlighten us _captain_." The goalkeeper spat.

"You know, it's not for me to tell. She's 20 years old, have a think, which of you would have dragged your 5 year old brother everywhere you went at that age." She looked around again at all of them. "What I can say is this, if any of you," she pointed at the players who'd interrupted or made remarks, "and I do mean any of you, have another dig at her, I'll be the last of your problems. I hope we're all clear about this." Without giving them a chance to answer Abby turned to grab her things and left.

* * *

2 weeks later 

"Wee! Ahh! Again, again! Again Jelly!" Michael giggle as a flew through the air on the swing.

"Hold on tight." Gerry said pulling the swing backwards.

Olivia sat and watched the pair of them playing at the park, as she dialled Fitz's number.

"Hey, Livvie..." Fitz answered out of breath.

"Sorry, are you busy? I'll call back, sorry."

Before she had a chance to do anything she heard Fitz's voice again.

"Livvie. Not, interrupting. I'm out running, it's ok."

When Olivia didn't respond, he checked to see if she'd already gone.

"Olivia? You there?"

"Yeah, I'm still here."

"Good. How are you? How's Mikey?" He asked finding a bench to rest on.

"I'm good, we're both good. We're actually at the park right now, with you're dad."

"How's that going, is he..."

"Fitz Mikey adores your dad. He's been so good with him." She cut him off.

"And you?"

"No complaints here. I like him Fitz, but that's not why I called. I wanted to ask you something."

"Okay, ask away." He smiled into the phone.

"I know it's only been a couple of weeks and we talk all the time. I mean you're probably busy, but Mikey has been asking for you. More like when he can come see you, in your new home. I tried to talk him round but he's adamant that you promised. Like I said I tried to talk him round."

Fitz sat and listened to her rambling, thinking it was the most adorable thing. In honesty he'd been wanting to ask them both to visit him but didn't want to seem too clingy and desperate. After all, like Olivia had said, it had only been a couple of weeks.

"Well, when does he want to come? What about this week? I'm pretty much free." Fitz asked, hoping this meant she'd be there soon.

"I don't know Fitz, I'm pretty slammed this week. I can't miss any of the mid-week training and we have a pre-season friendly match on Friday evening. I'll just tell him we'll sort something." She sighed knowing Michael would be disappointed.

"No. I mean, what about if..." He stopped still trying to figure things out in his head.

"Spit it out Fitz." Olivia chuckled into the phone.

"Well what about if, I head your way on Friday. It's a few hours drive back to mine, I know you'll be tired so I'll drive and then drive you both back on Sunday."

"No Fitz, I can't ask that."

"You weren't asking," he smiled as if she could see him. "I'm offering."

"I don't know,"

"Livvie... I'm offering."

"It's just," she began but was cut off. Fitz could hear Michael in the background.

"Libs who's there?" He said pointing up at her phone.

"It's Fitz." She smiled at Michael, briefly looking over his shoulder to see Gerry approaching them both.

"Fitzy!" He squealed in delight. "Jelly! Fitzy is there."

Initially Gerry looked around, thinking that Fitz was here, but when he saw Olivia on the phone he knew what Michael had meant.

"Jelly?" Fitz questioned. When he had introduced them to his dad Michael had barely said a word. "He's talking to him now?"

"I told you, he adores your dad." Olivia replied smiling at the sight of Gerry now holding Michael in front of her.

"Libby, I speak to Fitzy now?" They were interrupted again.

"Yeah ok bud, but only if it's ok with Fitz."

Fitz smiled again, as if they could see him. "Hey Liv, lets keep it a secret. This weekend I mean, I want to surprise him, if that's ok with you."

* * *

The week flew by and before Olivia knew it, it was Friday morning and there was a knocking at her door.

Thinking that Fitz was going to be there later, as planned, she made no hurry to answer.

She opened the door distracted, as Michael slid across the floor behind her.

"Hi."

That's when she focussed on who she was opening the door to. Immediately she walked into his arms, holding onto him perhaps a little too tightly, but she didn't care.

"I thought,"

Fitz cut her off, instead capturing her lips with his. He couldn't wait any longer, since they'd made plans for him to come back, he'd been waiting for this.

Breaking away from him, breathlessly, she repeated what she'd started.

"I thought you weren't coming until a little later."

"I wanted to surprise you too." He said smiling down at her. Briefly pecking her lips again.

Wordlessly they walked into the house and stood waiting for Michael, Olivia knew he'd slide past again, he'd been doing it for the past hour, after he'd found out that he would be spending some time with 'Jelly' today.

They heard the soft pitter patter of his feet before he flew past again. In that moment they saw him do a double take, before trying to stop himself.

"Fitzy! Libs! Look Libs Fitzy!" He screamed with delight barrelling towards them.

"Hey bud." Fitz said catching him and lifting him up in one movement.

"Fitzy!" Michael smiled at him, clearly delighted to see him. "Look Libs!"

"Mikey... Your sister said you wanted to visit, so..."

"I love you Libs,' Michael said, interrupting Fitz to reach over to Olivia. He pulled her in close to hug her and Fitz didn't waste any time holding onto her too.

"I love you too Mikey." Olivia replied kissing his forehead.

I was such a sweet and tender moment that Fitz alarmist felt bad for interrupting, but he wanted to tell Michael the plan for their weekend together.

Before he had a chance to speak Michael started again.

"Fitzy..."

"Yeah?"

"Libby is playing tonight. And I get to watch, with my friend Jelly."

Fitz looked down at Olivia, who was now snuggled into his side. He hadn't realised that she'd invited his dad to her game.

"You asked my dad?" He gently asked her.

"Well, Mikey did yesterday. They've become really close Fitz." Olivia looked up at him, trying to figure out how he was feeling.

It didn't take long because in a split second she saw him grinning widely.

He was so happy to hear that, it was all he'd wanted. "I'm glad Liv."

"Fitzy can come too. Libs, I want Fitzy. Please!"


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9 - Just Don't

'As we approach the second half of this game, let's review what's happened so far...'

Fitz glanced up at the screens behind the counter, just as they brought up Olivia's picture, and slowly shook his head. Not wanting to hear what was currently being said about her.

He and Michael were stood waiting for the snacks they had ordered a moment ago.

'Well what can we say, it was a dire first half performance from Olivia Pope, you have to ask the question of will she be subbed at the break.'

'I agree with you there. She hasn't played well at all. At times it was easy to forget that she was in fact on the pItch.'

Fitz looked down when he felt Michael push his hand into his own.

"You okay bud?" He asked as he bent down to pick him up, thankful that he seemed oblivious to the commentary currently taking place.

"Yeah..."

Fitz grabbed their snacks, with his free hand, giving some to Michael to hold and quickly navigated the busy stadium. They made it back to their seats, where Gerry had been waiting, just in time for the start of the second half.

Olivia was only on the pitch for a further 15 minutes before being replaced. Despite the crowd cheering her performance, she was upset. Fitz could tell and, it would be because of her performance rather than the fact that she was substituted. He could tell from where he was that she was frustrated with herself.

All in all the rest of the second half was a little bit lacklustre. Was he being biased, he wasn't entirely sure.

—

Olivia's POV

Fitz had well and truly surprised her. What else could she say. Sometimes it was the smallest things that meant the most. She had already come to terms with the fact that he was willing to travel back for her. But the surprise, well that was just the icing on the cake. In her eyes at least.

Their morning together had flown past and it was now time to leave. She had to be at the training centre, so the team could travel together to the stadium.

"Bye Mikey... I'll see you in a little bit." She said to Michael, who was almost asleep, cuddled up against Fitz on the couch.

Fitz tugged her towards himself and she gently placed a kiss against his lips.

"Let me walk you out." He quickly said, breaking the kiss, already starting to move.

"It's ok," Olivia pointed at Michael. "He looks comfortable there."

Fitz reluctantly agreed with her. Holding her hands, he gently pulled her down once more. His lips hovered over hers, before he placed a light kiss against her lips.

"Good luck."

/

Once she'd arrived at the training centre, she said a quick 'hello' to most of the staff before climbing onto the team bus, sitting down in her usual space.

For the short journey to their stadium, Olivia listened to her music. She didn't want to be a part of whatever the others where involved in. Although things had improved slightly, there was still and air of uneasiness when she was around some of the players.

"Hey Liv... A word?" Cyrus said as she stepped off the team bus.

She silently followed him through the corridors to a secluded section, just away from the locker rooms.

"How are you feeling? He asked watching her for any tell tale signs of discomfort.

"I'm great Coach." She replied plastering a fake smile on her face.

Cyrus gently grabbed her elbow, to steer her further down the corridor, but she shook him off.

"What Liv? Talk to me."

Olivia just stood there silently, not wanting to get into it right now. Hopefully he would take the hint...

"Right okay. Drop the 'Coach' act. Is it the team again?" He said becoming frustrated.

Or not.

She really didn't want to get into this now.

"Liv..."

"No!" She said, remembering to soften her voice because of their surroundings. "I can't do this right now Cy. Please just leave it. Please."

For a moment they just stared at each other.

Cyrus let out an audible breath, running his hands up his cheeks-into his hair and back down again.

"Okay...okay. Fine. But after,"

"After." Olivia quickly promised, knowing what he was going to say.

/

As she sat in the locker room at half time, Olivia knew she needed to change her game for the second half. She hadn't played well at all so far, she knew that, and Cyrus, nor the rest of the team we're impressed.

After a quick half time team talk and the usual rehydration, it was time to head back out. As they walked down the tunnel, she could hear the noise of the crowd. Stepping onto the pitch and staring into the crowd she immediately looked for the familiar faces she knew were there somewhere.

Realistically she knew that she was unlikely to find them but she tried anyway. Desperate to see one face in particular.

She started the second much like she'd played the first and, in her own mind, she knew it wasn't good enough.

As the play stopped, Olivia looked across the pitch to the board being held with her number on.

—-

After the final whistle was blown, Fitz had wanted to hang about but a text from Olivia told him otherwise. The chances that he was actually going to see her straight away were slim but he'd hoped.

Fitz, Gerry and Michael all made their way back to his house. Michael was already beginning to fall asleep so when they reached the house, Gerry tucked him into the bed in the spare room.

It was a little while later when Fitz's phone started to ring. Answering it quickly, after seeing the name flash on his screen, he dashed out the front door.

"Hey," Fitz jogged across the drive to meet Olivia as she was getting out of her car.

As she turned he wrapped his arms around her.

He waited, there it was. She let out an audible sigh, into his chest, as she lent in and wrapped her arms around him.

"You played well tonight."

She pushed away, scoffing at him. "Don't bother." She half snapped.

"Hey... I was only trying,"

"Yeah well don't." Now she sounded angry.

"Liv, I'm sorry." He waited a minute, before reaching out to her, pleased when she went back into his arms.

He didn't know what he'd done, but he hoped that he hadn't upset her.

"I'm sorry, Fitz." Olivia said as she looked up at him.

"It's ok,"

"No, it's not. I shouldn't have snapped. I just don't think I played well, that's all. It's not your fault."

After a brief pause, she spoke again.

"Thank you for coming tonight."

Before Fitz had a chance to respond, the ringing of Olivia's phone sounded. Taking one look at who was calling, she decided this would be better taken in private.

"Huck." She answered coldly.

"Liv, I saw the game tonight, I'm sorry I couldn't be there..."

"Don't bother Huck," Olivia snapped "say what I know you want to say."

She knew she should have already spoken to Huck, about the supermarket incident involving Michael. Deep down though, she'd realised he was only looking out for her brother. Would she have preferred it if he'd ignored them. Obviously not. But she was fuming, she'd tried to call him, to talk but he'd ignored that.

"Liv, I just thought we could talk about...

Before he had a chance to go any further she cut him off.

"No! Huck, you don't get to do this! I've been trying to call you, and you've ignored every single one of my calls. So you don't get to call and ask about my game, like nothings happened!"

"Liv,"

"No Huck! Just, don't bother."

With that she ended the call. She knew that wasn't the right thing to do but, she wasnt thinking rationally at the moment.

Olivia walked past Fitz and into the house she was looking for a particular someone. Of all the males currently in Olivia life, she only wanted one, and he's was currently semi-conscious on the bed in the spare bedroom.

Sliding into the bed next to Michael, she tucked one arm underneath him, pulling him into her body. She could feel Fitz watching her and she didn't care, the only person she needed right now was her brother.

He stirred slightly, trying to open his eyes.

"Libs?"

"Yeah Mikey, it's me." She placed a gentle kiss on his forehead.

"Libs... Why didn't you score a goal today." Michael mumbled on the verge of going back to sleep.

"I tried Mikey. I promise I tried. I just didn't play very well today. I'm sorry for not scoring your goal."

"We have to train then." He started matter of factly.

As Fitz watched on from the doorway, he could see Olivia and Michael sharing a moment. Just as he decided to let them have their time together, which obviously Olivia needed, he heard something that sounded strange. 'I'm sorry for not scoring your goal.' Deciding to let it slide, he'd have to ask her later.

He mulled over the way Olivia had said that sentence until he heard her softly calling his name, asking him to lay down next to her.


End file.
